The GA
by anatomyofgrey
Summary: At the University of Washington Arizona meets a talented student-athlete named Callie, maybe starks will fly. Maybe its wasnt meant to be...rated mature. Please review. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay ladies settle down!" Coach Bailey ordered.

Coach Miranda Bailey was the head coach of the University of Washington softball team. They have been very successful in recent years only losing about 7 games in the conference in the past four years. The softball team was the Universities pride and joy. Everybody who was anybody where at each home game, and occasionally a few away games. Four time all-American Arizona Robbins was the star pitcher she had the aim of cupid and arm of a Spartan. Arizona led her team to victory after victory. But now that her eligibility is over, Arizona graduated and became the Graduate Assistant for Coach Bailey.

"We have a knew edition to our team. Callie Torres transferred from the University of Miami and she will arrive here in two days. I want you guys to make her feel welcomed. Torres will be a great addition to our team and this upcoming season we will need our bond as strong as ever." Coach Bailey informed.

A blonde hair blue eyed woman ran up to the group, breathing heavily before she spoke. "Sorry I'm late Coach, I had some things I had to take care of." She spoke between deep breaths.

"As you all know Arizona is my new GA. You will refer to her as Coach Robbins. And she will set good examples for you and wont be late again ,right?" Bailey cut her eyes at the Blonde.

Arizona blushed in embarrassed and nodded sheepishly.

"Okay ladies, lets get started you know the drills." Bailey said.

The group turned and headed to the practice softball field.

"Don't think that was the best way to start the season of with Bailey, _Coach Robbins_." Teddy Altman a senior and the catcher, teased.

"Whatever Teddy." Arizona smirked at her best friend. "Your drill partner is waiting" Arizona looked over to Joanne who was glaring out them. Joanne was a senior and now first staring pitcher since her ex-girlfriends departure form the team.

"I am not going to enjoy this season." Teddy sighed as she walked towards the dirty blonde.

(Two Days Later)

The group sat in a semi-circle on the grass in the outfield.

"I heard the new girl is a big shot pitcher." A red head beauty named Addison spoke among the group.

"I'm the pitcher!" Joanne snorted.

"Well you better watch out, because from what I heard. She might be taking your place." Addison smirked, causing their team mates to laugh.

"W-What did you hear?" Joanne let panic appear. "What the fuck did you hear Addy?"

Addison ignored her question and sparked a conversation with a few members of the team.

"Well speaking of the devil", Cristina Yang, short stop and 1st year all American, spoke up.

The group turned around to catch a glimpse. Two figures were coming into focus .Bailey and ravened haired woman approached the group.

Once she caught sight of the brunette, Arizona's breath hitched. "More like angel." Arizona mumbled.

Teddy heard the comment and looked at the blonde weird before turning her attention back to the new girl.

Next to Bailey stood the most beautiful Hispanic woman she ever seen. She had the most entrancing deep brown eyes that anyone could get lost in forever. And that's just what Arizona was doing. Arizona was so concentrated on the Latina's beauty that she didn't notice someone calling her name until Teddy nudged her.

"Ouch! What?" Arizona whipped her head to see why Teddy made her tear her eyes from such beauty.

"Coach Robbins will show you around. If you need help with anything, your team and Coach Robbins and I are here." Bailey informed. "Okay lets get to work Ladies." Bailey turned and left.

The group fell into a uncomfortable silence. Arizona watched as Callie shifted her weight uncomfortable under Joanne's threaten stare. Senses that she should relieve the tension Arizona cleared her throat before speaking up.

"What is your name again?" Arizona forced out.

"Uhm Callie. My name is Callie Torres."

Arizona could tell the brunette was nervous. "Callie." She repeated. "Is that short for something?"

Callie blushed a little, sending chills up Arizona's spine. "Yes, but I rather Not say…"

"Aw come on Callie, it cant be that bad. Lets here it!" The blonde was perky.

Callie found herself giving in. It was something about Arizona that interests her, she couldn't put her finger on it yet. "It's short for Calliope."

An obnoxious laugh exploded from the group. "Calliope?" Joanne continued. "What the hell kind of name is that? Were you parents high or something?"

"Shut up Joanne!" Addy practically yelled.

"Well I think its beautiful." Arizona gave a dimpled smile that almost stopped Callie's heart, and shutting up Joanne. "I'm Arizona Robbins, the GA." Arizona reached her hand out. As soon as their hands touched, Arizona felt a bolt of electricity run up her arm and straight to her heart. The flustered look on Callie's face told the blonde that she felt the same. Clearing her throat a second time Arizona tore her hand away from the brunette's.

"This is the team, the Grey sisters, Meredith and Lexie Grey. Meredith is first base, Lexie is third." She gestured between the two as they each shook Callie's hand. "This is Teddy Altman, the catcher. Addison Montgomery, second base. Everyone calls her Addy though." Arizona pointed to the two. "That's Cristina Yang, short stop. And she is Joanne Chambers, pitcher." Cristina nodded in acknowledgement, however, Joanne said nothing, not even looking her way. "This is April Keptner and Aundrea Lopez, both outfielders." Each smiled and waved. Parts of the team began to separate leaving Aundrea, Callie, and Joanne behind.

"What position are you?" Aundrea asked with a thick Mexican accent.

"Oh uhm Pitcher." Callie smiled.

"Well you better like trees, because you will be riding that pinewood this season _Calliope." Joanne huffed. The shorter girl brushed passed Callie making sure her shoulder bumped harshly into the Latina's._

_Callie furrowed her brow and sighed deeply._

"_Don't worry about her. She is a grade A bitch. Plus you're a threat." Aundrea explained._

_Callie nodded knowingly. She knew exactly what it meant to have someone new being brought in for the same position as yours._

"_So where are you from?" Aundrea asked._

"_Miami." Callie answered nonchalantly._

"_Eh Miami wow. Eso es caliente!" Aundrea said enthusiasm. "Wait you can speak Spanish right?" _

"_Que tipo de latina seria yo si no podria ser?" Callie grinned finally finding some common ground with a team mate. "So where are you from?" _

"_The streets of Fresno baby!" Aundrea pumped her fist in the air._

_Callie laughed amusingly at the enthusiastic latina. "California huh? Must be fun."_

"_Not as fun as you think. Its nothing like the movies where I'm from." Aundrea mood dropped a little._

"_Oh." Callie said as they approached the group putting on gear in the locker room._

"_Okay lets go out here and have a great practice!" Arizona's voice rang through the crowded room._


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell is the science building?" Callie said looking at the class schedule the academic advisor printed out for her. She hastily dug in her bag for the campus map. Callie was so focused on finding that damn paper, which obviously did not want to be found, that she ran head on into another figure. "Dammit I'm so sorry." She rushed out bending down to pick up the belongings of the other figure.

"It's fine Calliope."

Calliope looked up at her full name being used. "Oh Coach Robbins! Hi!"

"You know Calliope, I'm not that much older than you. You can call me Arizona." The blonde smiled.

"Oh, okay. Arizona it is." Callie replied, unsure of what to say.

"So you look like you in a hurry. Where are you headed?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah uhm I'm sort of lost. I'm trying to find the science building." Callie confessed.

"Oh! Well I can help you!" Arizona said excitedly. "Its just around here!".

Arizona led Callie to the science building. "Well here it is. Room 143, anatomy! You know I took that class and made an A, if you need help just let me know."

"Thank you." Callie said.

"No problem. So, I'll see you at practice." Arizona trailed off.

Callie nodded and turned to enter the classroom. She scanned the room for any empty seats. Only finding one at the very back, she sat down.

Today was the first day of Classes so Professor Davis, the anatomy instructor, went over her syllabus and class rules in her country accent. Aside form that the class was 50min of boredom. Not to mention the guy next to her, although incredibly hot, was starting to creep her out.

"Alright class that's all for today. I will see yall Wednesday." Professor Davis dismissed.

Callie gathered her things and stood to exit the room.

"Well that was exciting." The blonde male with gorgeous eyes said. "Well at least she is something to look at. I'm Mark Sloan by the way." Callie simply nodded. "And you are-"

"Not interested." Callie stated.

"Oh, feisty! I like it!" Callie kept walking edger to escape his forwardness. "So, I will see you later!" He called after her.

Callie threw a nonchalant hand up . "Yeah okay". She had to admit Mark Sloan was cute. And could potentially make her stay in Seattle that much better. But it was still something holding her back from returning his flirtatious nature. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

(Practice)

"Torres! Is that arm of yours ready?" Bailey yelled across the field.

"Yeah. It sure is Coach" Callie yelled back.

"Well what are you waiting for get over here and lets see it." Bailey ordered.

Callie picked up her glove and walked towards the pitchers mound.

"Break a leg. Literally." Joanne said flatly as she shoved the ball into Callie's chest.

Callie frowned at the statement before smiling at her new friend Aundrea cheering for her along with the rest of the team.

Callie felt sudden nervousness race threw every vein in her body. (Its just you and me, mija, don't worry, que son grandes.) The Latina closed her eyes letting her fathers voice ring in her ears. Her father was right she is great, a pitching goddess if not more. Coach Bailey had traveled all the way to Florida three times to persuade Callie to come play for UoW. Hell they even pay her two grand more than her previous school. If Callie was anything she was good player. However, Callie was modest, and humble, never believing she is as good as people say, just okay.

"Any day now Torres!" Cristina bellowed out, breaking the Latina from her thoughts. Callie wound her arm up and tossed the ball towards Teddy.

"Whoa!" Teddy whispered once the ball hit her glove. "That was great! Can you do that again?" Teddy asked Callie before she threw the yellow sphere back to the brunette.

Callie nodded and took a slow deep breath, trying to compose herself to throw another fast ball.

"Montgomery! You're up to bat!" Bailey ordered.

"Addison? Really? She is the best batter in the country, no one can strike her out!" Lexie looked around wide eyed.

"Which is why the bitch wont." Joanne let a devilish grin spread across her features.

Arizona who was watching the brunette intently began to burn holes in the back of her ex's head with her eyes. "Come on Callie" She whispered to herself.

"You got this Cal!" Aundrea cheered on. Callie wound her arm allowing the ball to fly freely from her grasps.

Everyone remained silent waiting to her the crack of the collision made. But all that met their ears was the sound of the bat swinging forcefully in the air.

"Strike One!" Aundrea bellowed over the cheering of her teammates. Callie threw another ball that Addison the great wasn't able to connect with. "Strike two!"

"Quite Lopez!" Bailey cut her eyes at the shorter Latina.

Aundrea nodded before quickly turning her attention to the stunned face of Joanne. "I think its time for you to rethink your position Joanne." Aundrea giggled through her thick accent.

Joanne remained silent awaiting Callie's next pitch. "I don't believe this shit!" Joanne finally spoke up after Callie threw a third pitch, affectingly striking the red head out.

"You better because that ass is benched!" Aundrea gave a cheerful laugh before joining the team in a group hug congratulating Callie.

"You got some arm Torres! But that out there. Don't expect it to happen again." Addison smiled.

"Okay enough chit chat people. Finish up practice, and study hall is at 7 in the library upper level. Torres in my office now" Bailey voice carried over the group of girls.

Callie smiled nervously and turned back to her team. Her eyes connecting with blue ones filled with what looks like joy and awe.

Seeing the Latina look so nervous made Arizona think of how beautiful each and every facial expression she ever seen on that gorgeous face was. Arizona smiled brightly hoping it would ease some of Callie's anxiousness. The blondes efforts did not go unnoticed, she received a equally bright smile that warmed her heart in a way she had never felt before.

(45 minuets later)

"Thank you so much." Callie smiled as she stood and gathered her belongings.

"No, do not thank me, you deserved it. I am looking forward to this season." Bailey gave a genuine smile.

Callie nodded and turned to leave. She closed the door softly behind her and let out the breath she hadn't realized she 'd been holding in.

"How did it go?"

Callie jumped at the sudden voice.

"Sorry. I did not mean to scare you."

Callie nodded. "Its totally okay."

"Okay…so what did Coach say?" Arizona asked.

"She made me starting pitcher." The brunette smiled slyly

"That's great Calliope! You did great today. I never seen Addy strike out before!" Arizona explained excitedly causing Callie to grin fully. "What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Uhm. Nothing." Callie replied feeling anxious. Some part of her was hoping that Arizona would ask her on a date. Because who was she kidding. Arizona Robbins is h-o-t HOT. Those gorgeous dimples and those piercing blue eyes, who wouldn't want Arizona Robbins.

"Great! Its Meredith's birthday so a bunch of us are going to the bar on Value avenue. You should come."

"the bar?" Callie said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, but she failed miserably.

"It is totally fine if you don't want to go. I mean bars are sweaty and dark and smokey, and full of drunk people doing stupid stuff. I'm sure Mer-"

(Gosh she's cute when she rambles) Callie thought to herself before speaking. "Arizona. I would love to go to the dark, sweaty, smokey bar."

Arizona sighed heavily. "Okay. Awesome!"

"Awesome?" Callie teased

"Yes Calliope, awesome. Like that arm of yours." Arizona lifted her hand allowing it glide smoothly across the skin of Callie's shoulder, upper arm, and forearm. Callie could feel the Goosebumps rise in every spot the blonde's fingers reached. "Speaking of the matter. What do you say we go celebrate? I know this cute little place that serves the best one dollar hamburgers on Tuesdays." Arizona said still staring at the perfectly tanned flesh. Callie didn't respond right away leaving Arizona slightly worried. "Wait, you're not a vegetarian are you?"

Callie laughed whole heartily.

(Her laugh has got to be the sexiest I ever heard) Arizona thought to herself.

"No. I am not a vegetarian. A good burger is just what I need right now." Callie replied after her laughter subsided.

"Awesome! Lets get going." Arizona's blue eyes lit up like a sweet child on Christmas morning.

"Okay let me just stop by room really quick."

"Okay I will take you there." Arizona offered as she unlocked her car doors.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up at this cute little Diner named Jake and Dorothy's.

Callie took in her surroundings allowing a confused facial expression fall upon her features.

"I know your idea of a good burger might be McDonalds, but trust me. This place has the best burgers in town." The blonde informed. "Do you trust me?" Arizona gave a shy smile when the gorgeous brunette didn't respond immediately.

"I do." Callie surprised herself with her answer. She had only meet the blonde recently and already she could feel drawn to her, like she and Arizona had been life long friends, or more.

"Well hey there!" The elder woman with fairly big white hair spoke with a thick accent. "I'm Dorothy. How can I help yall?

"My friend here seems to think McDonalds has the best burgers." Arizona smiled gingerly.

"Oh! Well we'll just have to change er' mind now won't we." Dorothy said as she directed the two to a table. "Now what can I get you ladies to drink. We have shipped from the D.P capital and my home town of Dublin Texas! it's the best yall ever taste." Dorothy continued as they sat down.

"That sounds awesome! I will have that please." Arizona said just before she and Dorothy turned to face Callie.

"Oh uhm. I'll have the same." Callie blushed under the blonde's stare. Dorothy scribbled on a pad and walked away, leaving the two alone. "This place is amazing. I mean look at all this cool stuff!" The brunette gestured towards the saddle, boots, hat, Texas clock, and various items that made sure everyone knew that this is a Texan owned establishment.

"I am happy you like it Calliope." Arizona confessed eliciting Callie's bright smile that she loved so much.

Dorothy had come back took their orders and returned a third time with their checks and burgers.

"You were so right about those burgers! They were-" Callie flung her hands around trying to find the right words.

"Amazingly awesome" Arizona said breathlessly as she touched the Latina's arm.

"Uh-uhm yeah." Callie stuttered when she felt the smooth skin against her own. "Breath-takingly awesome"

Arizona fought hard to swallow the lump in her throat. However the beautiful Latina beside her made it difficult to do in anything other than take in the brunettes beauty. She loved the way her long dark hair fell freely on her strong, toned shoulders. Arizona's eyes roamed freely over Callie's features stopping at the full pink lips that were now forming words. "huh?" Arizona said as she was brought out of her daze.

"I said as beautiful as this uhm parking lot is. And as much as I enjoy sitting here. You should probably I don't know. Drive. Somewhere .anywhere. Are you okay?" Callie spoke up after noticing the flustered look on the blondes soft features.

Arizona cleared her throat. "Yeah I'm fine." She put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

They rode in comfortable silence for fifteen minuets. Well except for the occasional sound of Arizona's horrible singing as she done so along with the radio.

"Where are we?" Callie questioned.

"This place I found when I first got here. It has an amazing view of the skyline. And its also a great place to get all your thinking done" Arizona replied as they reached the bench on top of a small hill surrounded by two huge trees.

"Oh my god Arizona its beautiful!" Callie gushed.

Arizona simply smiled allowing her dimples to be in full effect. They sat on the bench and fell into another comfortable silence. "So what made you decide to transfer here? I mean you are sixth best pitcher in the NCAA. You could go anywhere. Why Seattle?"

Callie sighed. "it's a long story really."

The blonde leaned back into the bench and placed her hands in her lap and waited. "I have time."

Callie in turned leaned back. "In 1889 the first women's softball team was formed. In 1904 the first women's softball team was formed. 'Kitten Ball' was what they called it." Callie laughed at the name. "Cecilia Rodriguez my bisabuela-"

"bisabuela?" The blonde questioned.

"My great grandmother." Callie informed. She continued when the blonde nodded. "She was just 16 when she left Mexico for Chicago following dreams of becoming a Broadway actress." Callie shook her head and laughed at her last sentence. "Anyway, broke and lonely, she found something familiar, well someone. Hector Moreno was a big shot drug dealer and pimp. They were from the same small town so I guess she felt some kind of comfort in that. Anyway she got rapped up in drugs and prostitution just to make ends meet, as a way to survive. He found out that she was pregnant by god knows who. And unfortunately that didn't sit well with him. So…" Callie swallowed hard at the thought. "He beat her to a bloody pulp in a dark alley and left her there to die. Someone found her and took her to the hospital. Cecilia was admitted for two and a half months, she lost her baby and was going through a rough time with depression. In her time there she became close with one of the nurses there. She learned that the nurse belonged to a softball team. At that time few knew what softball was. When she was released and deemed healthy enough, she also joined the team. The first three games of the season she wasn't allowed to play, so she asked her coaches and sponsors for the chance. After two seasons in the dugout she finally got her playing time. She had 2 home runs that day." The brunette smiled. But that smile quickly faded at her next revelation. "The pitcher got into a car accident and broke her arm in four different places. The tried the entire team except for my great grandmother. Their winning streak was over. Finally she threw one pitch and she was in. the coach, the sponsors, no one could deny her talent. She pitched in their biggest game of the season, playing the Angels. She struck out just about all of them when they started. They were on the 6th inning when racial slurs and various objects were being thrown at her. The game ended for the safety of Cecilia. Who knew huh? The Angels were a team from down south, Mississippi. And was sponsored by a group of people we now know as the KKK." Callie shook her head. Arizona put her arm around the brunettes shoulder pulling her close. Callie smiled graciously through bitter tears. "Her team was protested against and weren't allowed to play. They went to a board meeting of the league where the president said. 'this team will not compete as long as that wetback free loader is a member'. Ultimately the team decided their games were more important. So they sent her packing. No, money, no home, no friends or family, and no where to go. So she walked for miles. Luck finally blew her way, literally. A first class bus ticket to Seattle. On that bus she met a rich woman who was looking for a housekeeper. Cecilia worked for the woman for five years. She went to the tailors to pick up the woman's dress for and upcoming cocktail party she was hosting. At the party a man approached Cecilia who was serving rude guests. Brandon Roth was a rich entrepreneur, and the only person who treated her like an equal. They married, and when she wasn't able to conceive due to the extent of her previous injuries, he left her. With the money she had saved during their marriage, Cecilia started her own softball team in 1922. She named them the Seattle goddesses. My name Calliope, means music, but it is also the name of one of the Greek Goddess. So I guess by coming here, I feel closer to my roots, and the pay isn't half bad." Callie joked half heartily.

"Wait I thought you from Florida." Arizona asked.

"well at that party she met a limo driver named Carlos Torres, they were together for 7years when they had saved enough money to leave. Miami was the closets thing to mexico, without actually going back. Which is why my jersey number has always been the number seven." The brunette confessed.

"Calliope that is an amazing story. It shows a lot of who you are. Thank you for letting me see that side of you."

Callie smiled slightly before she shivered form the cool breeze that filled the air.

"Its cool out here, and its getting late. I'll take you back" Arizona stood and offered Callie her hand.

"Yeah sure." Callie allowed the blonde to help her to her feet.

Once in the car Callie broke her silence. "You know. I didn't mean to cry like that. I mean I'm the wear my heart on my sleeve type and it makes a lot of people uncomfortable. I am sorry if I made you un-"

Arizona turned to face the Latina. "I am happy you told me. I am even happier you felt comfortable enough to show your heart. Calliope I-"

Arizona was interrupted by a knock on her window.

"You have to move your car ma'am" The park ranger informed.

Arizona nodded and cranked up the car. They drove once again in silence to Callie's dorm.

"Thank you for listening. I had a great time." Callie leaned in to kiss the blonde sweetly on her cheek.

"Me too Calliope. I will see you later." Arizona smiled flashing her dimples. She watched as Callie got out the car and walked towards the door. Callie turned briefly to wave goodbye. Once inside Arizona touched her cheek where sweet lips where seconds before.

'Calliope.' Arizona said to herself as she drove off. 'she is truly a goddess.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Where were you last night Cal? I tried to text you." Aundrea asked as she walked in step with Callie.

"Oh well I was out." Callie replied

"With who?" The other Latina questioned.

"What is this 21 questions?" Callie snorted.

"Anyway you missed a sick ass party last night with a lot of sexy guys. Plenty of free alcohol and great music. Easily the party of the semester! Girl you missed out." Aundrea explained.

"Well I had other priorities." Callie defended.

"Like what?" The shorter woman challenged.

A small smile spread across Callie features.

*Like getting to know the beautiful personality behind those gorgeous blue eyes and dimples. I can see myself in love with her.* Callie thought to herself.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Aundrea narrowed her eyes at her friend.

Aundrea's questioned brought Callie out of her daze. "What? I'm so not grinning-right-now." Callie embarrassingly replied.

"Espera un minuto! Who's the lucky guy! Is he hot? Do I know him? How old is he? Oh my god! I can not believe you weren't going to tell me! Estoy herido. Where did you meet him? Wait did you guys have sex." Aundrea rambled. Callie shook her head ready to interrupt but the Latina kept going. "Oh my god! You did. You had-"

"Aundrea… Aundrea…Drea!" Callie called out to get her attention. When Aundrea stopped talking Callie continued. "I did not have sex. There is no hot guy. I was just busy doing other things that mean more to me than getting fucked up with a bunch of people I don't know. So what ever you thinking happened…"

"Hey Callie! You just about ready to go?" Mark interrupted putting his arm around the brunette's shoulders.

Aundrea narrowed her eyes then allowed the to widen as something donned on her. "El?"

Mark plastered a confused look on his face. "Am I interrupting?"

Callie moved out of his embrace. "Aundrea I told you-"

She ignored Callie's plea. "El? Sloan? Mark Sloan? El hombre mas grande puta en todo el estado de Washington Sloan? Rompe corazones per diversion Cal. El es el epitome de una Hermosa peccadillo." **~him? Sloan? Mark Sloan? The biggest man whore in the entire state

of Washington Sloan? He breaks hears for fun Cal. He is the epitome

of a beautiful nightmare.~**

"Uhm am I missing something?" Mark frowned.

"A pesar de que esta caliente" the latina smirked. **~although he is so hot~**

"Drea! Its not like that…"

"What's not like that?" Mark interrupted once more.

"Nothing. Lets go to class." Callie said as she turned to walk away expecting Mark to follow.

"I'm Mark Sloan." Mark stayed behind to introduce himself to the other brunette.

"Mmm, I know who you are. McSteamy." Aundrea replied in her accent.

"Now Mark!" Callie yelled from a distance causing Mark to immediately retreat. Mark ran to catch up with his retreating friend.

"So. What was that about?" Mark questioned once he walked in step with her.

Callie sighed loudly. "That's just Aundrea being Aundrea. Somehow she got the idea that you and I are having sex. Even though I told her we are just lab partners."

Mark rubbed his hands gently down the length of Callie's back stopping just above her butt. "Well I say we do a little experiment and test her hypothesis…"

Callie gave a nervous laugh and shifted out of his lustful embrace. "As amazing as that sounds, I think I will pass on the offer."

"Your loss." Mark replied.

(later that day-practice)

"Great practice you ladies looked good out there! Keep it up" The end of practice speech today was different from others. Coach Bailey was out today due to her son Tuck having the chicken pox, so it was only natural that Arizona took over the practices for the next few days. "Tomorrows practice will be at 4oclock instead of 2. If any of you have class at that time be sure to inform me before you leave today. Again great job ladies." As Arizona rapped up her speech the team scattered going in many directions.

Callie was on her way to the locker room along side Aundrea and Addison when Meredith and Cristina otherwise known as the twisted sisters approached them. "Hey Callie! You are coming to my party tonight right?"

"Uh yes I guess so."

"Yeah so team dinner at my house at 7 then party starts at 9. Bring a date." Meredith informed before she left with her other half.

"So who are you going to bring Cal?" Addison curiosity surfaced.

"Probably her boy toy Mark Sloan." Aundrea added.

"Seriously Cal?" Addison's green eyes grew wide.

"Uh no. He is not my boy toy."

"Girl please. He was all over you today" Aundrea smirked.

"Sloan huh?" Addison asked.

"No Addie. He is just my friend."

"But with benefits huh? I have to say Mark Sloan is one of the greatest lay I had here." Addison informed.

"Wait. You and Mark?" Callie narrowed her eyes.

"Mark and just about every girl at this school." Aundrea said and Addison nodded.

Callie laughed. And the trio departed leaving Callie by herself. *I knew Mark was hot and a little man-ish but I guess I had no idea. He may have been with every girl here but not me. I have my eyes set on this sweet, beautiful, amazingly talented and did I say beautiful. The other night with Arizona was amazing getting to know her is amazing just being in her presence is AMAZING! I wonder if she would be at Meredith's party tonight. Oh god I can only hope so…*

Callie was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the locker-room door opening followed by a set of voices and laughter. "That was so funny. Oh do you remember that time we went to the park and you just had to climb that tree one last time…"

"Hey that tree had lots of memories!" the other voice that sounded all to familiar.

"Yeah well you got up there and was too scared to get down and a little 7yr old came up there and had to show you how to get down. That was hilarious."

"It was so embarrassing." the voice that Callie now recognized as her Arizona's. But who was the other voice?

Both broke into a fit of laughter, laughing loudly and uncontrollably. The laughter died down and cloud of thick tension filled the room even Callie could feel it. The other voice broke through the silence. "We had some really great times Ari…"

"And a lot of bad times Joanne" Arizona retorted.

"Mmm but the good defiantly does out weigh the bad. We had so much fun together and I miss you, I miss us. Don't You miss us?" Joanne pleaded.

Callie caught her self holding her breath waiting and willing Arizona to say no. However instead the sound that greeted Callie's ears was one that made her sick to her stomach. The sound that she heard broke her heart and bruised her soul. The sound she heard was the sound of soft moans and the occasional smack only a kiss could cause.

*Ok I have to get out of here. I-I cant…* Callie thought as her chest tightened. The thought of Arizona's sweet lips somewhere else but hers. Callie felt as if Arizona reached inside her chest, grasped her heart, and gave it a hard and painful squeeze. As the sound meet her ears once more fresh tears found their way down her smooth cheeks. Callie willed the lump in her throat to disappear. When it did not she ran as quickly as possible out the locker room. Grasping for air when she had finally escaped.

(5:45 that day)

"Ugh Go away!" Callie yelled at who ever was behind the door that had been knocking furiously.

"Come on Torres open the door!" Mark yelled from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone Mark!" Callie pleaded her voice breaking a little.

"Open the damn door Torres!" He commanded.

Callie groaned and got up to open the door. "What is it?"

Mark was taken aback by the scratchy voice that greeted him. He was even more thrown off by the usually bright beautiful brown eyes red and damn near swollen shut. The normally caramel cheeks were flushed with tear stains on them. Her nose was red and running, her hair was wild and untamed. In this moment Callie was broken and her physical appearance showed exactly what her heart was going through.

"Cal? What's going on?" Mark normally smug face was laced with worry. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing." Callie's voice broke as fresh tears found her cheeks once more.

"Come on Cal don't give me that bullshit! You are sitting in the dark crying something is up."

"I don't want to talk about it. Look there is a party tonight and we are suppose to bring a date. So do you want to go with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Laughter and the sound of forks scrapping plates were the first sounds that were recognizable.

"Callie you made it!" Meredith gave the brunette a hug while looking over her shoulder at Callie's occupant. "Oh and you brought someone. Hello there Mark."

"Hey Grey. We uh got you this present." Mark enveloped his best friends girl into a tight hug before handing her the gift.

"Thank you! I wonder what it is!" Meredith shook the gift wrapped box.

"Where is Derek?" Mark asked

"Everyone is in the dining room. You guys are the last ones." Meredith lead them into the other room.

"Sorry we're late we got held up because Mark here couldn't decide how he wanted his hair." Callie laughed before looking over to Arizona.

"No way Cal, this is all on you changing clothes five times." Mark joked.

"Only three. Anyway how is everyone?" She said looking directly at the blonde who occupied her thoughts all day.

Everyone answered with a serious of grunts, 'ok', 'fine' and other ways to express their moods.

"Here Cal. I'll sit our coats and stuff down." Mark offered as he removed Callie's favorite leather jacket from her shoulders.

Arizona who had been staring at the Latina since she entered the room rolled her eyes at the gesture before the Latina's attire really caught her eye. The black low cut v-neck made her chest pop and hugged every single curve of Callie's body, matched beautifully with the dark purple skinny jeans and black pumps. Hair that was normally thrown into a messy ponytail cascaded brilliantly around her soft features and over her strong but feminine shoulders. The light from the chandelier above made the brunette's skin look oh so radiant. The shimmer lip gloss made plump lips appear so kissable.

*God, she is pretty. Gorgeous in fact. And those lips. Oh my god what I would do to have those lips-*

"You're drooling…" Arizona was brought out of her thoughts by her best friend's voice.

"What?" the blonde feigned ignorance.

"You've been staring at Callie since she got here. You're drooling" Teddy smirked.

"I am not drooling. I just happened to glance that way. I hardly even noticed her." She lied.

"Oh give up the act already! You and I both know that you are very interested and you have noticed her on numerous occasions. And if it weren't for you and the queen b swapping spit earlier. She would be here with you."

"Yeah well I'm with Jo now so any feelings that I may or may not have for her is irrelevant."

"So you admit you have feelings for her?" Teddy interrogated her.

"No. I mean yes. No I mean sort of. Dammit. I don't know. Its just with her its…" The blonde was interrupted by slender arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hey baby. What are you guys talking about?" Joanne asked placing a kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

"Nothing. Medical stuff, you'd think its boring." Arizona made and excuse.

"Oh ok. Anyway babe everyone's heading to the club you ready?"

"Yeah sure." She smiled shyly as Joanne leaned in to kiss her fully on the lips.

"Ok I'll go get our things."

Teddy wore a look of disgust and disappointment as she stared at her friend.

"What!"

"From the look on her face. She doesn't deny her feelings for you." Teddy said as she walked away from her friend towards the door where Henry was waiting for her.

Arizona looked to the subject of Teddy's last words only to wish she hadn't. Callie's eyes seemed to gleam with sadness, so much they seemed almost too gleamy as if she was about to cry.

"Okay, lets go." Joanne handed the blonde her things. When Arizona tried to meet the gloomy eyes again they were gone from her sight only to be replaced by the brunette's back.

(20min later)

"Arizona are you okay. You've been quite the whole way here." Joanne asked as she paid for them both to enter the club.

"I'm fine. Just ready to get this night started." She yelled over the music as the bass interfered with her heart beat.

"Oh there they are!" Joanne exclaimed pointing to the group. Grabbing the blonde's hand she made her way to the table.

"Hey! Where did yall go?" Teddy asked Arizona.

"Oh we had to drop something off at my Mom's house and she kept going on and on about how happy she was that Arizona and I are back together." The woman seemingly attracted to Arizona's hand answered for the blonde.

"Oh Okay" Teddy furrowed her brow, pursed her lips and looked between the two women.

Callie who happened to be standing a few feet away from Teddy overheard the conversation. And it seemed that her hear had been ripped out of her chest stomped on and then set a fire, the pain was unbearable. She can honestly say she has never had a heart break like this before. Not when her boyfriend of 3years cheated on her with his best friend. Not even when the first girl she ever loved walked out on her leaving her alone in the parking lot of their old job. Yet this blonde who she hadn't even kissed shattered her heart into a million pieces. Callie felt like a fool. She had opened up to her, shared deep personal things of her life with Arizona because she could trust her with her secrets, and hopefully her heart. But the blue eyed woman proved otherwise. Callie was angry, but she had no right. Arizona didn't lead her on, she gave Callie no official reason why the brunette would believe that she was interested in her other than friendship. Yes Callie was angry but at herself.

"SHOTS!" Cristina announced. The twisted sister passed them out to all of their friends. Callie gladly accepted the glass quickly throwing it back letting the burning liquid slide down her throat.

"Whoa that was hot Torres." Mark smirked.

"Shut up and dance with me Mark." Callie grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Come on guys!" Meredith announced as she led Derek to the floor also. Christina and Owen, Addison, Jackson, Lexie, April, Alex, Aundrea and her date, Teddy and Henry, and Joanne and Arizona soon followed.

The group danced without a care in the world. Callie swayed her hips in time with Marks and beat and rhythm of the song that filled the crowded room. Sweat beaded down her neck and chest and she seemed in her world. On the other side of the dance floor across from her was Arizona and Joanne. The two danced dangerously close. Just about every inch of their bodies brushing against one another as they swayed to the beat. Arizona felt as if she was being watched. Looking up to see who the perpetrator is, her blue eyes meet deep browns. The stare was intense and almost pleadingly on Callie's part, so as quickly as the blonde caught her eye she turned away.

A lump formed in the Latina's throat, her mouth was dry and her eyes had decided to run like a faucet. The walls were closing in. The air was growing thin making it harder to breath.

"Cal, you okay?" Mark asked when he noticed the brunettes shallow breathing and tear stained face.

"Uhm y-yeah. Its just really hot in here. I-I'm going to the restroom." She choked out.

Arizona turned around just in time to see a flustered looking Callie rush into the restroom.

"I have to go to the rest room. I'll be right back" The blonde informed her girlfriend before rushing off. Once she entered the room she found Callie leaning over the sink sniffling and trying to salvage her make up. "You know it works better if dab a wet towel instead of wipe." The blonde offered as she stood beside the puffy eyed woman. Receiving no reply, Arizona took it as an okay to continue. "Is something wrong?" Arizona placed a soothing hand in between the brunette shoulder blades causing her to roll her eyes and shrug her hand away. " Because you know you can tell me anything. I am here for you-"

"Oh shit! Now you can see me! I was beginning to think I was Casper." Callie snapped.

"Kat could see Casper. The entire party d-" Arizona tried to joke but was cut off by the livid Latina.

"Ugh who gives a fuck!" Callie threw her hands wildly before reapplying her mascara.

"Okay…" the shorter woman grabbed the brunette by the shoulders forcing her to face her. "Calliope I'm confused. Did I do something?"

Callie narrowed her eyes. "You really don't know?" The blonde shook her head which only fueled a bitter laugh from the brown eyed woman. "Nothing. You did nothing wrong. Everything is just peachy." She quickly gathered her things, and shoved them and her purse.

"Calliope…" Arizona sighed.

"I-I have to leave now." Callie's voice broke as she pushed through the heavy door.

"Everything okay Cal?" Mark questioned as soon as the brunette approached him.

"Yes. I'm ready to go."

"What we only been here an hour" Addison exclaimed clearly feeling the effects of that hour.

" I'm ready now" Callie said matter of factly. She and Mark turned to leave when Joanne said something smart.

"Damn what crawled up her ass." Joanne snickered.

It didn't take long for Callie to be directly in her face. "The same stick that's been shoved up yours for god knows how long. You have nothing to say to me." Callie snarled.

"Whoa. Looks like I hit a soft spot." Joanne announced as she stepped closer to Callie. "Oh have I angered you CALLIOPE?" She noticed Callie's fist clenched tightly at the use of her name. "Are you going to hit me now CALLIOPE. Go ahead I want you to."

Callie raised her right fist. However before she was able to swing Mark grabbed her.

"Don't do it Cal. Don't risk your scholarship" Addison advised. "Aw let her do it." Cristina said.

Callie lowered her hand and Joanne smirked knowing she had the upper hand. "Yeah Addie. Let her do it. Its not like little rich girl need the money. Her wetback grandparents are alumni here. She can-"

A loud crack cut Joanne off as she fell to the floor. Instantly Callie jumped on Joanne and swung away. The group tried their best to pull Callie off her. Finally Mark and Owen grabbed the Latina and pulled her up, she kicked wildly connecting and knocking Joanne out cold.

"oh my god Calliope!" Arizona screamed over the cheers and 'ow' that filled the crowd.

"You!" Callie got one arm free. Arizona flinched ready to be hit but realized Callie was only pointing at her. "You told her! I fucking trusted you!"

"Calliope I am so terribly sorry." Arizona cried.

"Ma'am I need you to come with us" Two bouncer roughly grabbed Callie's arms and lead her out the club.

The whole group turned to Arizona with questionable looks on their faces.

(45min later)

Joanne sat on the bumper of the ambulance when a policeman approached her. "Ms. Chambers would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Callie announced that she was leaving. She looked pissed so I asked to no one in particular, 'what is the matter is she okay?'. The she lost it and attacked me and the next thing I know I'm waking up on the floor."

"Would you like to press charges against Ms. Torres?"

Arizona stood next to her best friend helplessly. "Arizona…"

"I know Teddy this is all my fault. And now Calliope is sitting over there with a sprained wrist and Jo with a broken nose and busted lip. I am such an idiot!" Arizona sobbed. "Oh god!" The blonde gasped as Callie screamed out in pain as she was being hand cuffed. Arizona ran over just in time to hear the police man speak.

"You are under arrest for the assault of Joanne Chambers". Callie's expression was cold and unreadable as he read her, her Miranda rights. He shoved Callie in the back and closed the doors. Callie looked straight ahead she dared not look at the blue eyed woman who had betrayed her.

**THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BECAUSE I KNOW YALL DIDN'T EXPECT THIS!…**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mija I don't know what gotten into you. You have never been so aggressive. What is going on Calliope?" Callie's Father sat on the bench inside the cell next to his daughter.

"Daddy I told you she insulted the family."

"That still doesn't give you the right to put your hands on someone."

"You don't get it Daddy."

"Your right. However I get that two days ago while I was in a meeting to find out my little girl is in jail for fighting."

"You didn't have to come dad. I can handle this on my own."

"You're on edge. You've always been on the edge ready to jump and when you do, much like two days ago. I have to catch you. It is my job to catch you so I am here now." Callie smiled gratefully. "I have a meeting to get to Mija. First thing Monday morning you will meet with the judge. Whatever the bail is I will post as soon as possible. Immediately when you are released you will meet with Coach Bailey, the Dean of students, and the athletic director. They will decide your future there. Apologize mija. I know you are prideful but listen, speak when spoke to and apologize. Use your time in here to think about what you have done. And how your stupid decision affects everyone one around you." He looked at his watch. "Call me after the meeting." He kissed her forehead as the guard opened the door. He walked out turned and said I love you..

"I love you too daddy."

(Monday afternoon)

"Sign here. And here, and there. Here are your belongings. Good luck." The officers pointed to the paper work and plastic bag containing Callies clothing.

Callie got redressed and walked outside the building towards a familiar face.

"Cal! I missed you!" Addison hugged her friend. "You look like shit"

"Yeah that what three nights in jail does to you. But thanks for pointing it out."

"So, Arizona said you had a meeting with big men in charge."

"Yes, in about a hour and a half from now. So could we go? I'm in a dire need of a shower."

"I wasn't going to say anything…" Addison laughed as she unlocked the car.

The drive to Callie's was full of small talk each not wanting to bring up what happened three nights ago. "Thanks for picking me up Addie. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Cal. Good luck on your meeting" She said as the brunette exited the vehicle.

(3hours later)

Callie exited the meeting room with a blank stare.

"Calliope."

The volume and tone was low the brunette didn't hear the pleading voice. "Calliope!" the voice grew louder bringing the Latina out of her daze.

"Calliope I am so sorry."

"I don't want to here it Arizona." Callie turned swiftly on her heals to leave. But something caught her wrist.

"I didn't meant to…I mean I didn't want for…I am so deeply sorry Calliope."

"You're sorry?" Callie strides towards the smaller woman quickened. "You're sorry! I am suspended from this season! I am on behavior probation with the University! I am on a year probation with the law! I spent 3 nights in jail. Time that I will never get back. I have to log in over 70 hours of community service! My scholarship is on the line. Most likely that will be taken too. And you're sorry! Damn right you are sorry. You ruined my life!" The Latina was shaking violently as tears flowed freely.

"Calliope I-"

"Why? Why did you do it?" A migraine started to form and it making it harder for Callie to breath.

"I just thought that if she understood where you came from she would lay off. That was misjudgment on my part. I regret it fully. I didn't know she would use it against you like that. I feel horrible, I am so sorry." Her own tears shed.

"How could you not know she would use it against me! She fucking hates me, always has. Me, you and the rest of the mother fucking team knew she hated me when I first got there. She wanted to ruin me. And with your help Arizona. She did."

"I'm sorry Calliope."

"No! Don't you dare! You don't get to Calliope me right now or better yet never again. I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. Even during practice, I will ignore you. As of now. You do not exist.!" Turning her back on the blonde, she left, out of her life.

"I am so so sorry" Arizona whispered as she crumbled to the floor.

(2 days later)

"I didn't get any of that. The lab test next week is going to be a bitch." Mark informed.

"I understood it fine. And before you ask no, you cannot copy me."

"I don't cheat Cal."

"Whatever"

"I don't. anyway, are you headed to practice?"

"Yeah they tell me my scholarship status today. Wish me luck." The brunette sighed.

"Good luck!" Mark hugged his new best friend.

"Thanks. Oh and good luck on you big game tonight! I will be there!" Callie yelled as she ran off towards the locker room.

Today was Callie's first day back with the team. As Bailey's punishment Callie had to wash all workout equipment, clean the dugout, and dust the plate until further notice. Callie had arrived to the field an hour earlier to complete the rest of her chores. With her headphones in Callie was busy scraping gum off the bottom of the bench which disabled her from hearing the nearing footsteps. It was not until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Fuck!" The Latina jumped.

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you. But watch your mouth."

"Yes ma'am, sorry."

The short woman nodded. "Webber gave us his final word." Bailey observed as Callie swallowed the lump in her throat. "The decision is to allow you to keep you scholarship." The brunette let out the breath she had been holding in and smiled gratefully. "But if you have one slip up. And I mean if you so much as sneeze at a inappropriate time. Your gone."

"Yes Coach. I won't promise."

"Yeah don't let your team down again. This season will already be a tough road. Its up to you to make this up."

"I will"

(after practice)

Callie stood in the leftfield most of the practice while Joanne claimed her spot on the pitchers mound. Callie fought hard not to meet the blue eyes that had been watching her the whole time. When the blonde tried to speak to her, Callie just walked past pretending that she did not exist. As much as she still liked Arizona, as much as her heart was yearning for the blonde, her mind had the stronger control. Telling her the Arizona was no good. She used her to give her girlfriend the upper hand. That was the only explanation Callie could make of it, Arizona led her on, so that Joanne could retain her position.

*Please, just please turn around* Arizona willed Callie to turn around and look her way. The blonde was convinced if she could see her eyes that everything would be alright. However the brunette refused to even acknowledge her very presence. Maybe it was over, too late. She should just give up. Callie wants nothing to do with her. And with god reason. Arizona hater herself for sharing such personal information with Joanne. She hated Joanne for throwing it in Callie's face. But Arizona knew she was the one to blame. She was to blame for Callie going to jail and having to sit out this season. She would be the one to blame every time this team lost a game. It was on her. This upcoming season was going to be a hard one.

Bailey gave her end of practice speech, and Arizona said her few words. Throughout the whole speech Arizona eyes were trained on the beautiful brunette. This did not go unnoticed. Not by Christina, Addison, Teddy, and especially Joanne.

(later that night)

Arizona on her couch sat wrapped in Joanne's arms and watched one of her favorite movie, 'Unfaithful'.

Arizona couldn't focus on Joanne or the movie. He mind just kept drifting back to the night Callie was arrested. The look on her face when she found out Joanne knew her secret. The hurt in her eyes when she looked at her. Her cries of pain when she was handcuffed. The blonde's heart sank as images flooded her mind.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Joanne asked bringing Arizona out of her thoughts.

"Nothing just watching the movie, kind of tired."

"Oh so I guess your to tired to-" Joanne brought her lips to nip the tender spot of the blue eyed woman's neck.

"I'm sorry Jo"

"Mmm Come on Zona. You know you want to." Joanne said placing her lips against Arizona's. Ready to deepen the kiss Joanne ran her tongue along the blondes bottom lip begging for entrance. Once the blonde parted her lips Joanne's tongue entered the warmth of her mouth caressing her tongue with her own. Arizona moans encouraged the taller woman to continue her advances. With their lips never leaving each other, Joanne hands roamed the blondes body stopping knead the flesh of Arizona's breast.

Arizona tried to enjoy the feel but the image of Callie's heart broken face flashed behind her lids. "Stop" Arizona breathed out. "Stop" she said a second time. Joanne swiftly shoved her hand down Arizona's pants and landed on her core.

"Your body says otherwise Zona" Joanne smirked as she shifted to remove Arizona's pants.

"No. Stop!" the blonde pulled the wandering hand away.

"What's your problem?" Joanne scoffed.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Oh spare me the bullshit Zona. Whenever are you not in the mood"

"Now! Jo look-"

"This is about that Mexican slut, Calliope."

"What? No! This has nothing to do with-"

"Whatever Zona. I'm leaving. You let me know when you want to put out." Joanne threw Arizona off her lap onto the floor and left the house slamming the door behind her.

**Had to drag out this situation. Sorry it wasn't as eventful as the last chapter, though I hope you enjoyed reading it. Next chapter will be a time jump into the softball season. I have big upcoming plans, but still have to sort them out. So please bear with me if I take longer than usual to update. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEAS E REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy smiled with great sorrow for her friend. "Arizona…"

"I mean I am not bad looking in fact I'm fucking hot! There are a lot of people lined up to be with me!" The blonde went on while she helped Teddy put her gear on.

"Exactly so why are you still wasting your time with her. I think you should go after Callie." Teddy suggested, nodding towards the brunette passing by.

"Ugh Teddy we already been over this. Calliope hates me." Arizona whined, looking at Callie.

"She doesn't hate you. She is just…mad, well livid." Teddy tried to reason.

"No, no I'm pretty sure she hates me. It's been three months! Three since she said more than four words to me! If that's not hate, than I have no clue what is."

"Well four is a great number to start. Its even and…oh Bret Farve wore number four! So think of it as a lucky number."

"Yeah, well I don't know. Lets just get through practice." Arizona sighed at the thought of Callie actually hating her.

(Meanwhile…)

Callie and Addison walked out to the outfield to warm their throwing arms up.

"She's doing it again." The red head spoke in a sing song voice.

"Who's doing what?" Callie said annoyed that she had another day to practice riding the pinewood bench.

"Arizona! She is staring at you again." Addison said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I couldn't care less." The brunette spoke dryly.

"Ah! But you do care Cal. She has feeling towards you and…"

"Yeah and she defiantly showed it."

"Seriously? You're still butt hurt. Get over it already! It happened over 3months ago. And she apologized at least 100 times since then. I think its time…"

"Its time for you and every one on this fucking team to get off my back!" Callie yelled before making her way to her assigned seating in the doughout.

"Hey Addie." Teddy greeted the red head as she and Arizona walked by.

Addison reached out and forcefully grabbed the blue eyed woman and pulled her towards her. "I miss my friend."

"Huh?" Arizona's brow furrowed in confusion.

"She is not my friend." Addison nodded towards the pouting Latina. "My friend was fun loving, caring, sweet, optimistic, funny, and many other bright things. She, that girl over there who has a constant frown on, who snaps at any given moment, who 's not approachable, and many other dark things. I want my friend back. I miss my friend." Arizona nodded. "Callie is broken, and you have to fix this."

(After Practice)

"Hey Zona a couple of us are grabbing drinks tonight, you down?"

"No. I have a test tomorrow. I'm just going to stay at the Library."

"Oh okay I will catch up with you later." Teddy said.

(Later that night 2am)

Arizona pulled up at her apartment building but instead of going to her room she went up two floors to Joanne's. She knocked a few times but no answer. "She's probably sleeping" Arizona thought allowed as she turned to walk away. Just then she heard giggling. Whipping her head around Arizona used the spare key that was given to her. The blonde walked passed the dark living area and kitchen to the bedroom. She opened the door and some screamed.

"Who the fuck are you?" The unknown female squealed.

"Arizona!" Joanne quickly rolled off the girl to cover herself. Tears threating to spill Arizona turned to leave. "Arizona wait!" Joanne threw on her robe and followed the blonde stoping her just before the door. "Arizona let me explain…"

"No! No, its fine. You finish up here. And I'll go to my apartment. Don't bother trying to contact me. I want nothing to do with you. I have nothing more to say to you." With that the blonde left.

(The next day)

"Wow really? She didn't learn the first time she cheated on you. I mean if you ask me you both are stupid…" Teddy said instantly regretting the words. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"You did. And you're right. I'm the idiot that took her back in the first place, this one is on me too…"

"Zona can I speak with you please." Joanne asked. Arizona nodded and allowed Joanne to lead her to their lonesome. "Zona I want to say how deeply sorry I am. I mean I don't know why I did it. It meant nothing. She means nothing and…"

"You did it because you're you. And thank you for being you."

"Excuse me?" Joanne was really confused.

"Thank you because if it wasn't for you cheating on me AGAIN than I would have never realized how wrong I really was. I like Calliope, a lot actually. And I have to make things right with her and hope she gives me another chance. So thank you for helping me realize what needs to be done."

Joanne was shocked, but anger quickly replaced the emotion. "The bitch fucking hates your guts. As much as she hates mine. She won't give you the time of day. Face it Arizona for you I am the best it gets for you. Its been three months! What makes you think she wants to talk to you anyway"

"Thank you for the advice, but I'm going to go for it. All I can do is try."

(2days later-end of practice)

"We have two and a half weeks until our first game! We have to get our hearts in it. I don't know whats going on with you all but we have to play as a team if we want to be successful. Your skills are undeniable but your connection is reconziably suffering. Therefore I have schedule a team bonding. You guys are going to do something fun together, learn how to get along. All of you! If that does not happen within the next week you will suffer the consequences."Bailey eyes flickered between Callie, Arizona, and Joanne during her whole speech.

Once the reutine end of practice speech the team disperced.

"Callie!" Arizona called out for the brunette who in turn just kept walkng. "Callie wait up! I wanted to talk to you."

The brunette stopped and turned around. "What is it Coach?"

Arizona was taken aback by the Latina calling her Coach. "I-uh. I wanted to say sorry…"

"I've heard it all before."

"I know I said sorry a lot these past few months but I completely understand how your feeling now. And I wanted to apologize for betraying your trust in one of the worst ways possible. I was completely blind and obivlious, and ignorant when I told Joanne those personal things about you. I should've known she would use it against you. I was so stupid and you don't deserve anything that happened. Its all my fault. I am sorry. Calliope I miss you. And I hope that you can find it in your kind heart to forgive me, and that someday we can get back to that point." Arizona fildled with her fingers waiting for Callie to respond, but no words left those beautiful lips. "Say something?" The blonde reached for the brunette's hand. The spark the Arizona had felt months ago was now back. But only for a brief second as Callie pulled her hand away. "I'm asking for your forgiveness, and another chance to be even the smallest part of your life."

"What brought this on? I mean do you just want to be apart of my life because Joanne is no longer apart of yours? Are you the type the can't stand to be alone, and have to have someone by their side? Because I am not looking to be Joanne's temporary replacement again. So when you two get back together you can laugh at the poor Mexican and her family."

"Is that you think. Calliope that's not it at all. I like you, like really like you. What happened with Joanne was a unfortant and I am in complete shame. But Callie I never saw you as a replacement, and never laughed at the misfortunes of your family. You have to believe me on that one. I want to be in your life because you are a sweet, kind, smar, and gorgeous inside and out. I want to be in your life because the past three months have been miserable with out you. I want to be in your life because I can no longer pretend or deny my feelings for you." Arizona rambled on. "What do you say? Can I be a part of your life again?"

The answer the blue eyed woman received was one of no words. Callie pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, hoping to convey every emotion.

**OKAY! HERE WE GO! THE NEXT CHAPTER FINALLY! THE WAIT HAS BEEN LONG OVER DUE AND I APOLOGIZE, SO I TRIED TO PUT AS MUCH DRAMA, PAIN AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN, IN THIS CHAPTER FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. SO PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW SO THAT MY INTEREST IN THIS STORY WILL NOT DIE OUT…(:**


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay Ladies remember team bonding is tonight at the basketball game then to eat at Meredith's place afterwards." The blonde graduate assistant announced.

The team headed to the locker room leaving Callie and Arizona alone.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The brunette questioned after noiticing Arizona staring at her and nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Nothing… I just. Nothing." Arizona waved a dismissive hand.

"Seriously what is it?" Callie egged on.

"I uh- I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me. Like a real date. Dinner and a movie, or something else romantic. So Calliope, would you like to go out on date with me?" Callie shifted her weight uncomfortably and haven't said a word since the blonde asked her out about 2min ago. Arizona panicked. "I mean if you're totally hating the idea and don't want to go out with me than that's totally fine too. You do want to go out with me right?" The blondes voice sounded so small.

"No…" Arizona bit down on her bottom lip and swifty blinked back tears that threaten to spill over at Callie's answer. "Arizona what I mean is that I am not ready for that. We just started talking again last week. I don't won't this to move too fast and get out of hand again. You have to understand. I like you I really do, but I think we are better being friends for the time being."

"Okay I can handle just being friends." The blonde offered a small smile. "So buddy! What do have planned later?"

A wide smile spread out across the Latina soft features.

***(2weeks later, 2days before the opening game)***

Arizona and Callie walked side by side onto the softball field with grins that extended from ear to ear. "Oh my gosh! That was so funny and remember when she dropped in his guys night!" Arizona gushed with excitement.

"Yeah I love Kate Hudson! I can't believe you never seen How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days before. I honestly believe you've been living under a rock." The Latina teased.

"Oh well atleast im not the one who hasn't seen The Lion King 2 before. You Calliope, have been under the rock." The Blonde returned, bumping her shoulder against Callie's teasingly.

"Come on Zona! It's the lion king. What are you five? I mean really…"

"Robbins! Torres!" Bailey called them over.

They jogged over. "Coach?" They two said in unison.

"Robbins, you Montgomery, Altman, and Torres will be working on the mound today." Bailey informed.

"Wait. Me? You mean…I'm…?" Callie studdered.

"I've been meeting with the athletic directors. They've to reinstate you. However you will not be the lead piture, and most likely won't even put in 30 seconds worth of playing time this season. Furthermore I did convince them that you are still a valued member of this team, they've agreed to allowing you to dress every home game." Bailey smirked.

"She's not allow to travel to away games?"

"No. Torres is still on probation. You understand?" The Latina nodded as Bailey's voice boomed with authority. "You will attend each and every class on time no excuses. You still have your prior duties on the field as well as regular practice with the team. Are we clear?"

"Yes Coach thank you so much." Callie beemed.

"Yea just don't make me regret it." Bailey gave a stern look.

"She wont. I will personally make sure of that." Arizona chimed in.

"Good now start on drills." The short woman ordered.

***(night before 1st game)***

"I cant believe they wont let you go with us" Addison hugged her friend.

"Probation Addie. I will be right beside you guys for next weeks game."

"Consequences of kicking pequeno demonio ass!" Aundrea retorted.

"Yeah well I wish I handled it different." Callie lowered her head in remorse.

"Please that bitch deserved it"Aundrea answered.

"Be that may Callie is the one that got burned in the end" Addison reasoned.

"Ugh can we please talk about something else." Callie begged.

"You know Addie, word around town is that your getting struck out tomorrow." Aundrea teased.

"No one can strike me out." Addison fired back. Callie cleared her throat indicating that she can. "Ok except for you Callie which is why we need you arm if we're going to have a good shot at the title this year."

"You guys can do it. I believe in this team, even Joanne."

"Well that's really humble of you Cal, but you and the entire nation knows that she cant hold a candle to your skills." Aundrea said.

"Whaterver. You guys are going to be late." The Latina looked at her watch. "Text me when you get there. And before and after the game! I'm going to miss you" Callie hugged both her friends.

Aundrea and Addison left leaving the brunette in her lonesome with her thoughts. Deciding she better get started on her 10 page paper. About an hour later and 3pages into the paper Callie was brought out of her consentration by her phone vibrating loudly against her desk.

_Hey Callie! We just landed. Don't worry your not missing much this city doesn't have much to offer. Plus Baliey have us on lock down in our rooms with curfew. Lame. ~Arizona_

The Latina smiled to herself as she replied.

_Thanks for trying to make me feel better . I've been there before. That city is awesome, it sucks that you have curfew. I'm sure its for the better anyway. ~Callie_

It was almost instantly when Callie received a reply that warmed her heart.

_Speaking of curfew, its about that time. We ALL miss you. ~Arizona_

_I miss you guys too. Keep me up to date with the game tomorrow please. And tell the girls to kick ass for me. ~Callie_

_I will. Sweet dreams Calliope . ~Arizona_

***(2days later)***

The day after each game, the team has to attend mandatory rehab.

"That was so embarrassing!" Meredith cried. "I mean really 29 to 2, who does that?"

"Oh shut up Mer it isn't like you hit anything." Joanne yelled. "I got a chill by the air you had circulating at the plate!"

"Jo its not like you did anything yourself. You threw worst than my 89 year old grandma who has arthritis. Like you have an right." Christina defended.

"I never seen so many home runs in one inning!" April whispered. But Joanne heard.

"You think you can do a better job? Huh? Any of you!" Joanne was red with anger.

"No but Callie can." Teddy fired back.

"Please that bitch! She has no talent! She needs to go back to wherever the hell she came from. Fucking scratch back. Every since that beaner been here. this team has been doing nothing but bitching. She's suspended get over it. That border nigger won't even step foot on this field."

At that moment Arizona arrived with Callie over hearing the racial slur being thrown loosely. The hurt and anger that radiated in the brunette's eyes was enough to tell Arizona to get her out of there.

"Come on Calliope…" Arizona grabbed Callie's wrist, which was quickly ripped away from her grasps.

"No…" She clenched her fist walking towards the offensive young woman. "You know what Joanne…"

"Callie lets go." Arizona pleaded as she softly took the brunettes hand leading her away.

"And this is who ya'll follow…She is nothing, worthless, dirt!" Joanne yelled, her former southern accent returning briefly. "Back in Ole Miss we string em up!"

Callie resoluve broke as she again broke free from the blonde. "It is not your racial slurs that offend me most. It is the knowledge that such ignorance still exist. People like you still exist. You think you are better than me? You think I am a worthless piece of shit because my ethnicity. You have it twisted, all wrong. You obviosouly don't know who I am. I am Calliope Iphegenia Torres, the daughter of Carlos and Lucia Torres. I've carried a 4.0 GPA since freshman year of highschool. Two time state Champion in Softtball, as well as Track. I recognize people by their actions and personality. Not by their race or beliefs. Those types of personalities are worthless. You Joanne are worthless. And I feel for you, I really do. Because maybe you were brought up that misinformed way. Maybe you didn't get out much. Or maybe your just plain stupid. Whatever the reason may be for your continuous hatred. I pray that god has mercy on your soul. That he forgives you in the end. Or better yet that her touch your heart in ways no human being can. I will pray that you never have to feel the hatred that you have thrown towards others who are unlike you. I will pray for you."

With that Callie turned on her heels and headed back to her room alone to cry her pain away.

**Sorry it took so long. I kinda got stuck. Also I hope that you liked it, I've worked really hard on this chapter! BTW Joanne will be delt with very soon. . REVIEW and tell me what you think about Callie's speech!and other parts.**


	9. Chapter 9

The season was flying by fast as well as the team's confidence. "Coach Bailey may we have a word with you?"

"I'm busy." The Coach quickly retorted.

"Bailey this is important." Meredith pleaded.

"I have paper work piled up to my neck. I have deadlines, very _important_ deadlines. I'm sure your important doesn't compare to mine." Bailey snorted.

"We suck!" Christina blurted out. "We have lost every single game. No we didn't just loose every single team beat our ass. Utah was last in conference last season and they whopped our ass. It's ridiculous! In the summer preseason prediction we were predicted to be number one, champions!" The Korean woman rushed out.

"I'm well aware of the stats Yang." Bailey tried to ignore her players.

"We need Callie! She is the best with her we can't lose." Meredith said matter of factly.

"One person doesn't make a team. One player can't win." The Coach argued.

"Yeah we heard it all Coach. But Callie is a great addition. We have Addison who virtually can't miss. The Grey sisters on first and third. A player with great reaction time on short stop, me of course. Aundrea never misses a fly ball. And Teddy. Every one fits except for Joanne, and maybe Butterfinger April." Christina said.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Everyone-"

"Look Bailey what we are trying to say is we are a team. Every bad throw or walk makes not only Jo looks bad we all do. It's not fair to have the decision only up to the Athletic director. We should have a say too. Joanne started the confrontation; however she has yet to be punished. Callie has done more than enough to prove how sorry she feels and her loyalty. I say we give her a chance." Meredith pleaded.

"The big tournament is next weekend and the playoffs are right after. I say we vote as a team."

A small smile appeared of the coach's face.

***(Later that day)***

Arizona entered the small conference room noting just about all her team was there except for Callie and Joanne. Wondering what this was about the blonde moved cautiouly to sit next to her best friend.

"Okay ladies we're going to make this quick." Director Webber stood at the front of the conference room.

"Great what did we do now?" Addie whined.

"A couple of your teammates have brought a very important issue to mind. And quite frankly I think they're right. So we are going to have a vote…"

"A vote? For what?" Aundrea with her thick accent.

"We all know that Torres skills exceed Chamber's, however. Callie Torres's actions were not impressive. However, since it is you out on that field you will decide who will be the starting pitcher for the upcoming tournament. Make a wise decision." Webber informed.

Bailey handed out slips of paper with both Joanne's and Callie's name on it. "Pick one and put it in this tissue box. At practice tomorrow we will know who will be pitching."

Once everyone placed their preference in the box they left leaving Bailey and Webber alone.

"Bailey if this whole thing goes to shit. It will be your neck and your job on the line."

***(next day-practice)***

Callie was finishing up washing the work out equipment while the team did warm ups in drills. This was a normal practice for the Latina, she would be doing her chores will the others played, leaving her to work out on her own over half the time. Few times bailey allowed the work to be done after. Humming her favorite song as she laced up her cleats, Callie happened to look at the field receiving a death stare from across the field.

As the brunette was finishing her drills the team was finishing practice and was now listening to Bailey's after practice speech. "Torres! Huddle up" Bailey ordered.

Callie jogged over to the team. Everyone one was smiling brightly at the Latina. _What the hell is their problem?_ Callie thought as she scanned the grinning faces.

"Torres will be our leading pitcher this weekend…"

"WHAT!" Callie and Joanne exclaimed in unison.

"Callie will be leading our team for the tournament." Arizona added.

"I am? But how. I'm on probation, I can't travel I mean…how?" The brunette's brown eyes were wide with shock.

"Your team wanted to vote. It was unanimous. You are the leading pitcher." Bailey smirked.

"What no! That's bullshit! She can't! She is on probation! I'm going to talk to Director Webber…"

"His idea" Bailey lied.

"This is fucking ridiculous. It's a joke! You are a joke of a coach and you all are joke!"

"And you are going to Joke your behind around this field. Two miles of in and outs. GO!" Bailey snarled. Joanne stood daring the shorter woman. "If you value your place on this team you will go run quick fast in and hurry."

"First game is against Philly, you have no chance with Cierra Jones on the plate." Joanne growled at Callie.

The team dispersed leaving Callie and Arizona alone. Callie still had the same facial expression she did when bailey informed she would actually play this weekend.

"So your first game! Are you excited?" Arizona tried but only received a slow blink from the Latina. "Calliope don't worry about her she's just…a bitch and…"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed right now." Callie finally spoke.

"Okay so do you want to go catch a movie or something to help you relax or…"

"Are you kidding me? I have to practice! Philly cannot be under estimated." Callie broke into a wide breath taking grin that immediately made the blonde's heart flutter.

"Okay lets practice" The blonde said as Callie broke out into a dead sprint to the pitcher's mound. Aka her home away from home.

The two practiced until the field lights were shut off. Arizona drove Callie back to her room. "Okay well I'll see you tomorrow." Arizona offered.

"I can't believe it! I mean I thought I wouldn't touch the field this season and now…" Callie stared into the distance almost in a dream like state.

"Well believe it Calliope. You are amazingly awesome. In more ways than one. You deserve this, it was only a matter of time before they realized it."

Callie pulled the blonde into a bone crushing embrace, enjoying the closeness. "Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything." Arizona breathed in the black ponytail.

"You voted for me." Callie smirked as they broke embrace.

"Hell no! I voted for the great Joanne." Arizona teased earning a heart clenching laugh from the Latina.

"Whatever Zona, I'll catch you later." The brunette placed a soft kiss on the blue eyed woman's cheek, causing her heart to flutter once more.

***(next practice)***

Bailey allowed Callie to save her chores for after practice so she could practice with her team. The team was practicing batting with Jo as the pitcher. The intensepation as Callie approached the plate was one that was indescribable. Teddy signaled to Joanne her pitch and Callie swung away forcing the ball to fly across the field.

"Still got it" She smirked to herself.

Before long it was Callie's turn to bat for the third time. "Try hitting this bitch." Joanne whispered as she threw a fast ball directly at the Latina's head.

A loud ringing met the ears of the Latina as she collapsed to the ground. Falling hard on her back Callie saw feet moving swiftly towards a smirking Joanne and herself. Looking up at the sky, Callie didn't realize before what a beautiful day it had been, how blessed she was to live to see days like this. The next thing she saw made her heart flutter as well as butterflies. Bright blue as, that nearly matched the sky above were wide and staring down at her with unshed tears. The blonde's lips were moving but Callie couldn't make out what words they were forming. She thought back to the last few months trying desperately to figure out what had gone wrong in her life.

_It's okay mija let go. You have to let go_

Callie swore she heard her abuela's voice, but before she could do more her head was lifted off the ground.

"Call an ambulance!" She heard as she watched Arizona looked at the blood that now covered her head. Suddenly pain took over followed by the fading light into complete and lonely darkness.

**SO I KNOW I SAID I WAS GETTING RID OF JOANNE BUT, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE MORE FUN TO KEEP HER AROUND FOR JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER…DON'T HATE ME…PLEASE R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

(Callie's POV)

I open my eyes feeling the effects of a really bad hangover, except I haven't had a drink since _that_ night. I try to sit up only to be pushed back down by a strong set of arms. I try to break free from whoever it is.

"Callie stop you have to lay still"

My eyes finally adjust to see a number of people standing in the room, but with only one familiar face.

"Mark?"

"Yes now lay still so the doctor can stitch you up."

"Huh? W-What happened?" I stumbled over my words trying to remember.

"Joanne got you good this time. You took it right on the side of your head." Mark explained.

"Oh…yeah" I remember now. The bitch aimed right for me. I wonder how bad it is.

"Don't worry it's a minor concussion. You only need three staples then you're going home tonight." Mark said reading my mind.

"Great…" I let out a sigh in frustration. This is just what I need a concussion. They just gave me the okay to play again and now this bull corn.

"Minor." My best friend inputted.

Shaking my head I reminded him that it's still a concussion.

"Ms Torres you have to keep still." The doctor finally made her presence known.

I mumbled a sorry and sat in silence as the professional stapled my scalp.

"All done. I'm going to prescribe you something for the pain and than your free to go!" She said

"Can I play this weekend?" Say yes. Please say yes.

"No. I don't think it would be in your best interest. However next weekend you are free to play!"

"Does she have to come in for a checkup or…I mean they would come in with her you know for moral support, being the sweet loving guy I am" Mark smirked. As usual no matter what the circumstances is he has to flirt.

"When it's healed she will have to come in so I can remove the staples." The doctor flashed a mischievous smile and left the room.

"I uhm-I…"

Of course. "Just go!" I tell him knowing he wants to go after that nice doctor.

I can't believe this! Ugh I just…ugh!

"Hey doc I think she might need a psych consult." I heard Christina's voice interrupt my little temper tantrum.

"How are you feeling Callie?" Lexie looked like I was some pathetic stray puppy with the mange.

"Like I just got hit in the head with a soft ball." I joked causing the room to feel with nervous laughter.

Christina, Meredith, Lexie, Teddy, April, Addison, and Aundrea visited with me for a little over an hour. However it was one thing or rather one person the object of my thoughts. Blue eyes held my mind in captivity.

"Hi." That exact moment those blue eyes made contact to my own.

"Hey." I said dryly mainly because I was suddenly tired.

"How are you feeling?"

"So so"

"Are you in pain?"

"Just a little headache."

She winced at my admission. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I just can't wait to get out of here in beat strike out Cierra Jones this weekend!"

"Calliope. You can't play this weekend."

"I was kind of hopping you didn't know that. Whatever happened to doctor patient confidentiality?"

Arizona shifted her wait and nervously bit her lip, something I always found sexy.

"I uh I kind of told her you are my girlfriend." My mouth fell open. The idea of giving her that title scares me but also makes my heart beat just a little bit faster. "I know I shouldn't have. I just had to see you and know how you were doing. Seeing you like that broke my heart, shattered it in fact. I'm going to make Joanne pay…"

"No leave it alone Arizona. She hasn't stopped by now, then she won't. Don't worry about it" My eyes pleading with her.

"She could have seriously injured you Callie. She did injure you and if it had been worst…" Her voice broke letting me know how much she truly cared about me.

"Come here." Arizona sat on the edge of my bed as I pulled her into a hug enjoying the closeness of our bodies. "But I didn't okay? I'm fine just cuts and bruises, nothing serious."

"But you can't play this weekend." Her voice sounded so small and fragile.

"Yes, but I will be back next weekend to kick off the playoffs. Its fine, I'm fine. Okay?"

"Okay." She pulled away and I immediately missed the contact.

Feeling the need to lighten up the mood I spoke again. "So…girlfriend huh?"

"Oh yeah I know. I'm sorry. Well not really. I love the idea of being able to call you that. And I know you said you're not ready so I can be patient you are worth the wait."

"Okay here is your prescription and all you have to do is feel out the discharge form in your on your way!" The doctor announced interrupting or conversation.

After finishing the form Arizona rolled me out in a wheel chair, much to my dismay.

"Arizona really I'm fine and perfectly capable of standing on my own" I pushed her hands away and stood to get my point across. As soon as stood I realized how weak my legs were seemingly following forward into the awaiting arms of the blonde of my dreams.

"I've got you." Arizona spoke in barely a whisper.

Looking up into bright blue eyes I quickly drown in them. She had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. Eyes that I know I can spend the rest of my life gazing in. she was breath takingly beautiful. Those eyes paired with that gorgeous dimpled smile made Arizona unresistable to me. As much as I tried to forget her I couldn't she somehow always found her way into my mind. Her face popped up everywhere. And those lips. God those lips are so kiss able I just want to…

As if reading my mind Arizona eyes were fixed on my lips. My body having a mind of its own leaned in to connect our lips for the first time.

The kiss was tender and sweet but quickly got heated when Arizona ran her soft tongue across my bottom lip seeking entrance, which I of course was open to.

"Wow. That was…amazing" I said when we broke apart trying to catch my breath.

"Everything I dreamed of." She spoke softly, peaking my lips once more. "Come on let's get you home." Grabbing my hand she helped me into the passenger side of her car and quickly walked to her side.

The entire ride back Arizona's hand rested on my knee, with a content smile gracing her features.

This is how it should've been long ago.

**SO I THOUGHT I'D TRY A NEW WAY OF WRITING, HINTS POV. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT AS EVENTFUL AS ANY OTHERS, BUT I PROMISE THIS CHAPTER BEGINS A LOT OF SUPRISES AND EVEN MORE DRAMA. R & R**


	11. Chapter 11

Callie wiped the sweat free falling from her brow. Her hands shook nervously. It was just under a minute left in the last inning. They had made it to the semi finals, shocking everyone.

"What a great game Matt. UW's softball team, the underdog in the series, has amazed us all."

"Yes Phil Miami native Callie Torres, has done a terrific job getting this team behind her."

"The Lady Huskies has two bases loaded. All they need is one run to take the ball game by two. If Torres hits the ball efficiently, they might just win."

The crowd roared as the pitcher nodded and wound up her arm, and then went silent as the ball left her fingertips. The bat cutting sharply through the air was all that was heard before the empire announce strike one.

"That's okay Cal, you got this!" Mark screamed from the dugout.

Callie took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves. The hazel eyes of the pitcher briefly glanced over her right shoulder to 3rd base where Addison was making a desperate attempt to steal home plate. As quick as lightning she turned and fed the ball to third base who in turn touched Addie with the yellow object.

"Out!" The empire yelled. Callie swung the bat slamming it down onto home plate. Her neck was visibly red from the new found pressure and frustrations. The game was now tied.

"Calliope!" Arizona called. The blonde knew she had to do something. If Callie let her frustrations get the best of her. The game would surely be lost and so their season. As if the world stopped around them deep soulful brown eyes meet gorgeous comforting blue eyes.

"You can do it." Arizona said. At that moment the Latina felt content, at ease. She turned back to the pitcher ready to swing at whatever was to come. The crowd once again roared when the bat sounded at the contact whit the yellow sphere. The ball floated into the outfield landing lonely away from any human contact. As the brunette ran towards home plate behind Christina, every one of her teammates with the exception of Joanne rushed towards the Latina. Mark picked up a Gatorade cooler, it was empty. Lifting up the lid of the next one, he saw that it was almost completely full, because Callie was the only one that would drink the lime Gatorade.

"Good job Torres. You all are going to the finals." Bailey congratulated. The team cheered as Mark with the help of Derek dumped the green liquid onto Callie and Bailey.

(That night)

"You did great today Calliope. I am so incredibly proud of you." Arizona ended the toast.

"To Callie!" the team cheered as they clinked their shot glasses together.

"Wait wait I want to say something too." Callie said as the group picked up their second glasses. "When I first came here I was reserved and kept to myself. I thought all of you were psycho. Still do. But you have grown on me. I, we couldn't have made it this far with each and every one of you. Addison with you unwavering, hard hitting runs. Teddy you always call it right like you know what I'm thinking. Aundrea and Christina always there to catch a runner and clear the bases. Meredith and Lexie you guys are so in sync, never letting a fly ball touchdown. Even you Joanne, I know your season did not start as well as hoped, but you have a lot of potential, and I'm still grateful you're with this team." Callie forced a polite smile trying to be the bigger person.

"Whatever." Christina scoffed, causing Callie to glare at her.

"And last but not least Arizona. Thank you for those countless hours helping me perfect my curve ball, helping me study. And just being there for me. You are kind, caring and by far the best GA ever." The Latina smiled at the blush that graced the blonde's features.

"Psh Yeah, and a push over." Christina mocked.

"Hey don't talk about my girlfriend." Callie smirked as Arizona's mouth fell open.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Arizona flashed her dimples.

"Yes. I forgive you and I would like nothing more to call you that. I mean if you still want…"

The blonde pulled Callie in for a soft, sweet kiss. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Alright you two are killing my buzz." Christina rolled her eyes and walked away. Followed by most of the crew except Mark and Joanne.

"That's hot. Nothing is better than a free show." Mark smirked causing the two to break apart and Callie to punch him in the arm. "Ouch!" He rubbed soothing circles on his upper arm. "Well don't display it if you don't want an audience."

"You're hopeless." Callie laughed. "Do you want to get out of here?" She pulled the dimpled woman closer.

"Read my mind." Arizona took Callie's hand ready to lead her out the door.

"Oh uh Zona!" Joanne called out realizing she was losing the blonde. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Arizona turned to meet brown eyes she loved so much. Seeing a flash of something she couldn't place she turned back towards Joanne. "I-Can't this wait Jo. I uh have to get-"

"It will only take a second." Joanne urged.

"Wait for me outside?" Arizona asked Callie, receiving a small smile from the Latina.

"Don't take too long." Callie placed a possessive kiss on the blonde's lips before making her way outside.

"Okay Joanne, make it quick." Arizona rushed wanting to get back to her girlfriend as soon as possible.

"Girlfriend Zona? Really? I mean-"

"Okay let me stop you right there. If this is about Calliope and me, I don't care to hear your opinion. Not that our relationship is any of your business."

"The relationship shouldn't even exist. She's not good enough for you Zona. I mean look at her. She's rude, bitchy, fat and ugly. You don't deserve her. You deserve better."

"Oh and you can give me better?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Yeah well I love her. She's beautiful, gorgeous in fact inside and out. And you might be right that I don't deserve her. Because of how I let an ignorant bitch like you treat her. But she gave me another chance and I am so grateful for that chance. And quite frankly I'm not going to let you or anyone else mess up that chance. So if you'd excuse me I have to get back to my girlfriend now."

(2hrs later)

"You are so beautiful." The blonde mumbled as she trailed her lips over Callie's clavicle, biting it then soothing it with her tongue, earning a throaty moan from the brown eyed woman. "I could kiss you forever." Arizona said as her lips returned to meet plush pink lips. "I want to kiss you forever." She dragged her tongue across the Latina's bottom lip begging for entrance. Their tongues dueled for dominance sending shock waves through every nerve of their bodies. "Can I kiss you forever?"

"Mmm defiantly. I can never get enough of your lips." Callie moaned against the blonde's pulse point. Callie rolled them over so that she was now topping the blonde who was only clothed by her hot pink undergarments. She latched her lips onto covered but very erect nipple, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

"Get it off, right now, no teasing." The blue eyed woman growled. Callie quickly complied practically ripping the garment off. She took the bud between her lips sucking intently and biting lightly. "Shit. Calliope, please touch me." Almost immediately, Callie freed the blonde of her underwear and latched on to her bundle of nerves. "Oh god. There. Right there!" Arizona moaned as Callie sucked gently on her clit. "Your fingers Calliope." An animalistic groan was released as the orgasm cursed through every nerve ending.

"Hi" Callie greeted the blonde who finally opened her eyes.

"That was beyond words." Arizona gushed with arousal. "I think I need to show you how much I really liked it." She grinned rolling them over.

(*a few hours later*)

Callie and Arizona lay in the bed with a glow that is after sex. "Can I ask you something?" Callie played with her fingers nervously.

"Anything." The blonde replied sleepily.

"What did you and Joanne talk about that took so long?"

Arizona rolled on her side to face her girlfriend. "That's not important." Callie closed her eyes and sighed when the dimpled woman reached out and caressed the scar that would surely form where stitches lay before. "What's important is that we are together."

Callie smiled sweetly which quickly faded away when something else came to mind. "I like you. I really like you. Since day one." Arizona scrunched her face in confusion. "I haven't felt this way about anyone. I mean I just felt this strong connection likely I wouldn't be able to breathe without you. I wanted to tell you everything about me, all my secrets. When you walk in the room my heart stops, when you talk to me it flutters." The brunette swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "But when you went back to Joanne and told her something so deeply personal about me, it broke. Why? I toyed with many explanations but none makes since. Did you think it would be funny? Was it planned? Did you even care? I mean…"

"No, none of that is it. I honestly don't know why I did it. It just sort of came up. You always occupy my mind. But Calliope you have to believe me. I am so sorry. I love you and I will never do anything to intentially hurt you. I will spend every day of our life apologizing to you if that's what you need."

"You love me?" Callie's brown eyes grew wide.

"I do." The blonde flashed her magical smile. Before Callie pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you too"

(*3days before the big game*)

"Coach!" Joanne yelled to get the short woman's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't been a good leader this season. I let my team down. I'm sorry." Joanne lowered her head.

"Then you should be apologizing to them." Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Exactly so, I was thinking as a way to show my remorse, I could take over Torres's managing duties for the day."

She thought for a moment. "Okay, you know where the coolers are. Have it all ready twenty minutes before practice."

"Thanks Coach!" Joanne released a mischievous grin when Bailey tuned around.

(*at the end of practice*)

"Good practice you guys. Get a drink then take a cool down lap." Arizona ordered.

Callie took a long gulp of the cold green Gatorade. "This Lime Gatorade tastes funny."

"Funny like how?" Aundrea asked

"I don't know, it's sweeter than usual."

"Don't drink it if you don't like it."

"Well it's hot, besides I already had like two cups full already." Callie shrugged.

"Huddle up!" Bailey ordered. "Okay so today is the Car wash fundraiser. Hit the showers and meet at City Limits Car Wash at 4:15. You have two hours." The group dispersed.

"Can't wait to see you soaked and dirty for softball." Arizona winked

"Oh yeah? What can I say, softball just does things to me." Callie joked as they walked hand and hand.

(*City Limits Car Wash*)

"Nice car Cal!" Teddy admired Callie's T-Bird.

"It needs a wash." Callie said nonchalantly.

"You look so incredibly hot driving that." Arizona whispered running her hand along the exposed skin between Callie's shorts and white tank top. Callie smiled slightly. "What no clever come back?" Arizona smirked. The brunette shrugged. "Are you okay Calliope? Did I do something?" The blonde was starting to get worried.

"No I just have a head ache."

"Oh okay. Take it easy baby." Arizona kissed her forhead taking note of the assessive sweat there.

They washed three cars in a total of thirty minutes. Each minuet that passed Callie appeared to get worse.

"Hey Cal hand me that sponge." Addison called. "Cal?" She questioned when she got no response. "Callie?" The red head tried once more.

"Huh?" Callie snapped out of her distant gaze.

"Hand me the sponge" Callie gave her a blank stare as if she was speaking a foreign language. "Cal the sponge?" Addison pointed to the object she was referring to. Finally comprehended Callie nodded. "Are you okay? You're sweating like crazy and you're pale."

Callie licked her overly dry lips, trying to focus her eyes on the sponge, whichever one was really it, she was seeing double. "Yeah I'm fine just a headache."

"Maybe you should sit down, you don't look well." Addison informed as Callie handed her the sponge. "I think you should probably take Callie home. She looks like shit." Addison said as she walked up to Teddy and Arizona. They all looked at the Latina. Callie swayed on the bar stool, her heart beated rapidly, her head pounded, she could hardly see. She couldn't control her breathing, and onto of it all her stomach was doing summer saults. The brunette could her noise around her but had no recollection of where she was and what was happening to her. Feeling her throat clench, Callie leaned over and emptied the contents of green Gatorade. "And now she's puking." Addison announced.

"Great." Arizona mumbled walking over to Callie. "Calliope sweet comes on. Let's get you home." Arizona took Callie's forearm in an attempt to stand her up. When Callie stood up Arizona was taken aback by the normally rich color of the Latina's skin, pale and drenched with sweat. Her normally plush pink lips were blue and chapped. Her brown eyes were dull and unfocused. "Oh my god Callie!" Arizona's heart dropped at the sight of her girlfriend. "Addison. She needs to go to the hospital. Stand here with her while I get the keys and tell Bailey." Arizona stood Callie up and leaned her against the car, draping her arm over the hood for support.

Addison watched as Arizona sprinted towards bailey. While trying to read their lips something caught the red heads attention. Four boys in a red camero speed by launching water balloons their way. "Jackasses." Addison mumbled. Before she had the chance to turn her attention back to Callie. Callie's eyes rolled back as she began to fall. With the last bit of strength she reached up and grabbed the bucket of water, bringing it down onto of her as she feel. "Shit!" Addison said to her friend unconscious of the pavement, now soaked with soapy water.

**AS MANY TIMES BEFORE, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE ENTIRELY TOO LONG WAIT. I GOT A LITTLE DISCOURAGED, BUT THANKS TO YOU GUYS I GOT BACK TO WRITING THIS STORY. TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUY I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG AND EXTRA JUICY. I HOPED YOU LIKE IT. R&R **


	12. Chapter 12

"What happened?" The blonde gasped when she saw her girlfriend now bleeding and unconscious.

"She just fell!" Addison informed.

"Fuck! What's. She. We need to…" Arizona took a deep breath. "You guys help me get her in the car." The team all worked together to get their friend into the car as fast as possible. Arizona along with Addison and Teddy jumped in their seats ready to get Callie help.

(At the hospital)

"We need a doctor!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Fill out these forms" The nurse said nonchalantly.

"My friend is puking up her guts and losing consciousness." Teddy informed slightly annoyed.

"I understand but these forms…"

"Did you not hear me? Fuck the paper work okay! We don't have time for bullshit, she needs a doctor now. So I suggest you lose the fucking attitude and go get me someone who can help her!"

The nurse rolled her eyes before leaving to complete her task. Teddy ran outside to her friends who still occupied the T-bird. Callie was once again awake, screaming in agony, clutching her abdomen with a death grip.

"Are they ready for her?" Addison asked.

"Yeah let's go."

(In the waiting room)

"She's going to be fine" Teddy broke the silence.

"Yeah Cal is a fighter, she's been through so much this past year and she keeps going. She will beat this too." Addison

That seem to force the flow of tears that Arizona had been holding back. Just then Callie's doctor entered the room.

"H-How is she?" Arizona spoke for the first time since they left the car wash.

Taking a seat in front of the three women he said, "She is doing fine, but just to be sure we want to keep her and monitor her vitals, you know check for fevers, blood pressure, heart rate, make sure her fluids are okay." Arizona swallowed the massive lump that formed in her throat.

"So what's wrong with her?" The red head questioned.

"She has minor concussion due to her fall, and we also had to stitch her up. That's the good news."

"That's good? What's the bad?" Teddy asked.

"We had to pump and wash her stomach." Arizona bounced her knee in anxiety, praying that her Calliope would be okay. "We also performed a blood test. There was a considerably large amount of Ethylene Glycol in her system, otherwise known as Antifreeze."

"Oh god!" Arizona's hand flew to her mouth as a fresh round of tears made an appearance.

"Callie was in what we call stage one but due to the amount she consumed, she was quickly advancing to stage two. It's a good thing you ladies caught her in time, you saved her life." The doctor informed the three young women. "Has anyone contacted her family?"

"No." They all said in unison.

"She won't wake for a while; you should probably call her folks." The doctor nodded and left the three of them to their thoughts.

"I uh- I'll call them." Arizona spoke after a long heart wrenching silence.

(The next day)

"Ay…" Callie grumbled.

"Oh my god! Calliope, you're awake. I was so scared. How do you feel?" Arizona exclaimed as she sat up on the cot that has been put in the room for her.

"Joder mi cabeza esta' matando. Que diablos paso?" Callie growled, eyes still closed.

"English baby." Arizona chuckled as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"I feel like crap."

"It's understandable. Do you remember what happened?"

"I don't know, all of a sudden I just felt really sick, I threw up my guts, then nothing."

Arizona nodded. "Yeah you were really sick. ….Antifreeze?"

"What?"

"They found antifreeze in system, a lot of it."

"They what?"

"You had to get your stomach pumped. You were in stage one of Antifreeze poisoning. Cal, how-"

"Calliope! Oh sweet heart!" And older version of Callie Torres rushed to the Latina's bedside.

"Mami?"

"SSh- Ssh, its okay, your father and I are here now." Lucia brushed the hair from Callie's tired features. "Calliope sweetie, who is your friend?" The older Latina noticed the blonde for the first time.

"Oh Arizona, this is my mom Lucia Torres. Mami this is Arizona Robbins my-"

"Mija! How are you feeling baby girl?"

"Daddy, you're here too."

"Of Course I am so is Aria. Is this the young lady that contacted us?" He kissed his youngest daughters forehead.

"Yes sir, Arizona Robbins." The blonde stuck her hand out.

"Please you saved my little girl, we are practically family, call me Carlos." Carlos swatted away the offered hand and took the blonde into a warming hug.

"Wait. Aria's here, where?" Her eyes light up at the thought of seeing her only sibling.

"She's parking the car." Lucia informed getting slightly emotional seeing her little girl in that hospital bed.

"I'll leave you guys to catch up and what not." Arizona spoke up after a long awful silence. She gave Callie a small smile and walked out.

"We're so happy that you're alright mija!" Carlos kissed his daughters forehead. "You had us all worried, Aria flew all the way here from her house in Spain."

"I haven't seen Aria in a long time."

"Somebody call!" Another gorgeous Latina who could definitely be Callie's twin, walked in the room.

"Oh my God! Aria!" Callie squealed.

"Hey Callie! How are you feeling?" Aria asked as they parted from a tight embrace.

"Tired, hungry, confused, you know the usual feeling after being poisoned. I just can't believe your actually here!"

"Of course I'm here . Some psycho bitch-"

"Language!" Carlos bellowed.

"Sorry daddy some maniac poisoned my baby sister. Why I wouldn't be? Plus I missed my baby sister!"

"Yeah that's because you live all the way in Spain…"

"Well soon I will reside in Miami again, I want to be closer to you guys."

"Aria you know I live here in Seattle right?" Callie giggled. Her laughter immediately subsided at the uncomfortable expression on Aria's face. "What?" Aria looked to the right where her parents were standing, also uncomfortably. "What's going on?" Callie questioned, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Mija we decided to withdraw you from UW. We think…" Carlos explained.

"You decided?" Callie could feel her temperature rise in anger.

"Calliope sweetie, you need to be home with us. Where people love you…" Lucia tried to reason.

"No mami I'm not withdrawing, I have friends here, and I have a life here." Callie said as calm as she could.

"A life that was almost foolishly ended. Its settled, all the paper work is complete." Carlos informed.

The machine that monitored the youngest Latina's heart was beeping fiercely now. "Daddy, you didn't. Tell me you did not go behind my back and withdraw me from school. Please tell me you did not make a decision that directly affects my life and my future without talking. That-that you and mami care so little of my feelings to actually do something so inconsiderate PLEASE!" Callie screamed as tears of frustrations made their appearance.

"Calliope how can you say that. We love you. And we only want the best for you. And right now what's best is for you to be home." Lucia moved to comfort her youngest.

Callie pulled away from her grasps. "Don't fucking tell me what's best for me…"

"Language!" Carlos bellowed.

"I'm grown! I can make my own decisions. I have a life here, friends and a girlfriend who all love me!"

"Girlfriend!" The Torres's exclaimed in unison

In the middle of her rampage, Callie hadn't realized she'd let the one secret she kept from her family slip. She wanted to tell them but not like this. "I uh…yes. My uh girlfriend."

The room fell deep into a heart wrenching silence. Callie was too scared to say more, and her parents were too shocked to even fathom what had just been revealed.

"Wow Cal…so who is she?" Aria broke the silence.

"She is the softball GA, Arizona Robbins. She's amazing Aria, kind, funny, cute. You two will get along great, I think. Both of you…"

"Enough!" Carlos yelled. His face and neck was visibly red. "I was right to take you out school. You have lost your morals. And lost sight of who you are, and who we are. Homosexuality is…an abomination. We do not do that. You need to be home, were you belonging."

"Daddy, this is the first time in a long time that I'm actually happy. She makes me feel things."

"Spare me the details. As soon as you are discharged you are coming back with…"

"No." Callie said matter-of-factly

Carlos took a step back as if the wind had been knocked out of him. "No?"

"No!"

"This is not up for disgusting. I said…"

"And I said no!"

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres! I will not have you disrespect…"

"You want talk about disrespect? How about making a life altering decision, my life altering decision without consulting me. If anyone here is disrespectful it you!"

Carlos stood with his mouth agape as rage flooded his system. He glared furiously at his youngest and she gladly returned it.

"Calliope is everything ok in here?" The blonde opened the door into a highly tensed room.

"Calliope huh? She doesn't let anyone call her that. You're the one, right…" Aria observed.

At Aria's observation, Lucia and Carlos looked to the blonde and back to Callie.

Realizing who the young blonde was Lucia found it increasingly hard to breathe. "Oh god. Mi bebe se va al infierno-(my baby is going to hell)-" Lucia said as tears feel down her face.

"Mami, don't say that." Aria pleaded.

"We're going to the hotel to get some rest. When I come back you better be ready to apologize and can go from there." Carlos said angrily. Taking Lucia's hand, they brushed passed a confused Arizona, sending deadly glares her way.

"What just happened?" Arizona finally spoke once the door slammed shut.

"Don't worry little sis, they'll come around. They have to." Aria hugged her sister before she too left.

"You have a sister?…" Arizona looked back to her bed ridden girlfriend. Noticing tears cascading down the gorgeous features, she ran to her bedside. "Baby, talk to me. What's wrong"

"My parents …they withdrew me from school. " Callie said in between sobs. "They want me to move back to Miami."

The blonde sat frozen in shock. She had not expected this blow to her heart.

**Hey guys, i finally finished a chapter. Although this is by far NOT my favorite chapter, I had to get something out to you guys who have been waiting so patiently. Thank you for following this story and i apologize if this chapter wasn't what you hoped. R&R -oh yeah we are going to finally get some revenge on Joanne next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAYY! IM BACK! TRACK SEASON, FINALS, CLASSES ARE OVER. SUMMER 2K12 IN TEXAS! THIS MEANS I WILL BE NOCTURNAL SO…MORE UPDATES BECAUSE TRUTHFULLY I AM ASHAMED THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED ANY STORY IN MONTHS. I HOPE YA'LL FORGIVE ME…THAT BEING SAID HERE IS A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! I'M A LITTLE RUSTY SO I HOPE YALL ENJOY IT. FEED BACK AND COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED, INFACT THEY ARE HEAVILY ENCOURAGED. SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND R&R-ANATOMYOFGREY**

The usually fulfilling silence between the two had quickly become uncomfortable and heart clenching. Tears flowed freely from soulful brown eyes, where as bright blue ones were wide with shock. Swallowing the enlarged lump in her throat Arizona spoke first.

"What exactly did they say?"

At this the Latina let out a bitter laugh. "They said as soon as im released I'm on a flight back to Miami."

Nodding numbly the blonde spoke again. "Did they give any explanation?"

"What does it matter anyway? I am not going back!" Callie said sharply.

"I don't know. Maybe they had a good reason to believe..."

"A good reason! They said that I need to be somewhere where I am surrounded by people who love me." Callie snapped.

"They have a good point. You…"

"A good…what the fuck Arizona! I can't believe you, aren't you supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side. But I also happen to agree with your parents, you should be around people who love you." The blonde tried to reason.

"I can't believe this. I do have people who love me here. I have Mark, Addison, Coach Bailey, and the team. I thought I had you too but I've must have been mistaken" Callie snarled.

"That is not fair Calliope. I do love you I just want the best for you too. And right now maybe Miami is that." Arizona stated.

"What's with everyone thinking they know what's best for me? This is my life! Not my dad's, not my mom's, not yours, mine. My life!" The Latina screamed.

"A life that was almost ended 24hours ago!" Arizona fired back finally allowing herself to sink in a pool of rage. "Someone here in Seattle tried to kill you Callie. For whatever reason the hate you enough to put a horrible end to your existence. So excuse me if I rather you be safe than sitting up in a hospital bed or worse!"

"Arizona…"

"No! I almost lost you Callie! Do you have any idea how scared I was how scared I still am? I can't lose you. Baby I love you. And if moving to Florida will keep you safe so be it. It's not ideal but…"

"You're not going to lose me." Callie said finding some sympathy.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't. But I can promise you I'll do everything in my power to fight it."

The blonde nodded. "I'm sorry for screaming. I mean here you are going through unimaginable things and I am doing nothing to ease it."

"Arizona baby you have nothing to feel guilty about. I know this whole thing is not easy for you either. Even though you're not the one who's been puking up her interior." The Latina chuckled. "Thank you for being here with me. Callie grabbed the blonde's hand bringing her closer.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Arizona said sweetly as she brought her lips to Callie's.

"Well I know that I would rather be at the Softball field getting ready for the Championship game tomorrow. "

"I know baby. I wish you could be there too. I swear on everything I ever loved, whoever did this to you is seriously going to pay. Even if I have to avenge you myself." Arizona announced making the Latina chuckle.

"You know, I've never heard you talk this way. And if I must say so I, it's starting to turn me on." Callie raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Come here. I haven't kissed my beautiful girlfriend in two whole days and I got to say I am not too thrilled about that."

The blonde leaned forward placing her soft lips to the plump lips she loved so much. "Mmm I missed that."

Instead of replying the brunette pulled the blonde in for a deeper kiss. Callie ran her tongue smoothly over Arizona's bottom lip, begging for entrance which she readily agreed to. The taste of the Latina is something the dimpled woman definitely missed and the same could be said for Callie.

"Oh wow! Definitely did not want to see that."

The two were so wrapped up in each other and making out like horny teenagers that they didn't hear the door open.

"Ugh what do you want Aria?" Callie was annoyed that her sister interrupted a great moment.

"Is that anyway to treat your favorite sister?" Aria smirked.

"How about my only sister…" Callie grumbled

"Damn don't be such a bitch Cal."

"What do you want Aria! As you could tell I'm busy." The Latina nodded towards the blonde who was silently watching the Torres sisters interact.

"I just came to let you know a friend of mine from Law school and I have been working non-stop on your case and…by what you teammates and other witness have shared with us, we think we have a promising lead on who did this to you."

"Okay…who?" The younger Latina let out a shaky breath.

"Joanne Chambers." Aria informed.

"That bitch!" Callie said through gritted teeth.

"Okay so is she in custody?" Arizona asked.

"That's the problem, no one has seen her since before the car wash you guys had. However the authorities have put a warrant out for her arrests. So when she slips up, she gets fucked up.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT A BRAND NEW, LONG OVERDUE, KINDA SHORT CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT, THE GOOD, BAD, AND EVEN UGLY. EACH AND EVERY REVIEW AND INPUT IS TAKING INTO CONSIDERATION IN THE WRITING PROCESS OF THIS STORY. WHO KNOWS, MAYBE YOUR IDEA WILL BE PLACED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THAT BEING SAID START REVIEWING!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Define missing?" Arizona spoke quietly trying her damnedest to keep her voice as even as possible. Though the tears forming in her eyes made that painfully difficult.

"I cannot believe this!" Callie blurted out. "I cannot wait until I'm out of this bed so I start a job that bitch couldn't finish!"

"Alright I'm down with that Cal! So I was thinking…" Aria agreed.

"Whoa whoa, hold on. No we are not doing anything…" Arizona interrupted.

"Not doing anything? Are you high?" Aria screamed.

"Okay Aria…" Callie warned.

"No! Haven't you got enough of not doing anything?" Aria interrupted.

"I was just saying that…"

"I mean when you and Cal first got together you let that psycho ex of yours bad mouth my entire family. Or how about when you ran your mouth and told the bitch everything, and as smart as you say you are, you should know people will hurt you with your own business. But you didn't do anything about that either. This whole ordeal is partially your fault. I mean none of this would have happened if it weren't for you. This is definitely Joanne's fault but you're not entirely innocent in this…"

"Okay Aria you need to leave." Callie said.

"Thirty percent of this mess has your fingerprints all over this." Aria stated

"OUT! NOW!" Callie screamed.

"Callie…" Aria tried to reason.

"NO! I don't know where you get off at, but you DO NOT get to talk to her like that. She is MY Girlfriend and whether you like it or not you will respect her or you can just go back to Miami with them!" Callie was red with anger. She was fed up.

"Look Callie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up. It's just…"

"We will talk later, but right now I need you to leave."

"Okay Callie. I will be back before in a few hours." Aria reasoned as she left.

There was a long awkward silence in the room. Something that had not experienced since the incident Aria just spoke of.

"Baby…" The Latina broke the silence.

"She's right you know." Arizona spoke up.

"Arizona…we been through this."

"No, she's right. The blood is on my hands. Your blood. I could have put a stop to this before it even started. Hell I could have prevented the whole ordeal if I had not opened my big mouth."

"Baby there is no need for you to feel guilty. I forgave you; I moved on, we've moved on. The only one who hasn't moved on is Joanne." Callie reached out to take her girlfriend's hand.

"But in some weird unfortunate way I am guilty. And Calliope, I promise you I will do everything with in my power to fix this to make this right. I will prove to you I am the good man in a storm I was raised to be." The blonde spoke, determination shining brightly in her bright blue eyes, and she sat on the bed alongside Callie.

"Arizona I love you. You don't need to prove anything to me." The Latina brought her face to place a soft kiss on the lips she loved so much.

"I love you too." They kissed once more. This time with more passion and a little bit of tongue, making Callie's heart monitor beep wildly and the blue eyed beauty giggle.

"Man, I can't wait to get out of here." Callie sighed.

"Neither can I. But I am going to miss hearing your heart race when I do this" Arizona punctuated her sentence with heart-filled kiss, that quickly turned into a make out session.

"Damn that's hot!" A male voice caused them to spring apart.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Christina's voice rang throughout the room.

"I think it's sweet." Lexie said in awe.

"Hey guys!" Arizona perked up immediately.

"I see you guys finally decided to come and see me. I was starting to think you only liked me for my undeniable talent." Callie smirked.

"That's 75% of the reason. We heard your super Catholic family was here to take you away" Christina said with much indifference.

"Way to be subtle Christina." Callie retorted.

"Yeah well why beat around the bush. Time is money, money is life, so why waste our lives beating around the bush." The sarcastic Asian woman preached.

"So is it true? Your parents are forcing you to move back." April squeaked.

"If you guys don't mind. I'd rather not talk about my family drama right now. How's the team." The Latina tried to swerve around the heated topic.

"Not looking so good Cal. How are you?" Callie's red head friend made her appearance.

"Addie! I'll be much better when I get out of here in the morning. So the team…" She said pulling her friend in a hug.

"Well our star pitcher is laid up in the hospital, and the second string skipped town because it turns out she might be the one who put you here. The third string pitcher is a freshman and I don't even know how she made a high school team let alone a collegiate team." Addison informed.

"Maybe yall should forfeit." Mark offered, only earning sharp looks from each woman in the room.

"Stick to what you know manwhore. We will not forfeit even if this loss will be the most embarrassing in college ball history." Christina scoffed.

"Yeah we shouldn't quit who knows, maybe we can win. I mean miracles happen all the time. The underdogs who everyone thought we're down in out leave with a triumphant victory." April gushed.

"It's going to take more than a miracle to pull this win tomorrow, you know as much as it will to get you to give up your V-card." Christina said bitterly.

"World Series 1991...the Braves v. the…" Lexie began to spit out facts

"Little Grey! Nobody cares okay." Christina interrupted

"Christina, leave her alone okay." Arizona spoke up for the first time since her team/friends showed up.

"Whatever. Anyway Callie when you are getting out of this dump they call a hospital. I mean look, the nurses around here don't do anything but gossip."

"I sign the papers in the morning."

"And your parents?" Addison asked.

"I'm not going back to Miami. What does Bailey say in practice?"

"She thinks we're doomed."

"Hey Callie, since you get out in the morning and the game doesn't start until 4pm, do you think you will be able to play some?" Mark asked hopefully.

"She suffered a concussion along with the obvious. Do you think she will?" Christina gave a short response.

"Who says I won't…" The Latina responded making all eyes turn to her.

"Wha-What you can't do that." Lexie screeched.

"Why the hell not?" Callie fired back. She was tired of people telling her what she can and cannot do with her life. It was her life not anybody else's, so no one had any say in her decisions.

"Because its-just against the rules. We have codes and rules for a reason we must abide by them…" April pitched in.

"I'm badass April. Rules weren't made for me. Besides…"

"Okay every one out. I would like to talk to Calliope in private." Arizona ordered. If Callie thought she was going to play in that game, she had another thing coming.

"You can't talk me out of this Arizona." The Latina stated firmly once they were alone.

"Look sweetie, I know you want to play in that game. And I know you worked so very hard to get there. But baby it's just a game; it's not worth you being severely hurt. You're not ready. If you get hit then your brain could be comprised." The blue eyed woman tried to reason.

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take. You don't understand Arizona."

"Help me understand then."

"This is my life Arizona. MY life. When my father found out that I was dating a woman he cut me off. I am not just talking about any contact he cut me off completely. He emptied out my bank account, cut off my credit cards, and took away my trust fund. This scholarship is what is pioneering my future. For a little over a year I had no contact with my entire family, not my birthday, thanksgiving, Christmas or Easter. It was like I'd never existed. All because of whom I am. And when they showed up the other day, I figured they wanted to reconcile. But boy was I wrong. My parents never liked the fact that I'd rather slide in the dirt than put on a to-to and spin in circles. But I thought that this situation would make them realize that life is too short for this bull shit. That they need to accept me for who I am because we are not promised any minute in this world. Being the stubborn control freak he is, he wants to waltz back into my life as if the past year didn't happen and try to disinfect you from my life and dictate me. That is Not going to happen. I love softball, I love you. And if they can't accept that then it is their loss not mines. Because I will keep living my life the way I choose to with you and softball in it. That game is so much more than just a game to me. I have shed a lot of blood sweat in tears to get to this point. I gave up a huge part of my life and dedicated myself completely to it. I will not stop until I reach the goals I have set for myself. Nothing in this world will stop me, and nothing in this world will stop me from loving you. I just-I need to do this. I need to play tomorrow. To prove that all this heartache and pain isn't for nothing." Callie was winded after her speech. Tears forced themselves down tanned cheeks.

"Okay." Was all Arizona's response.

"Okay I get it. You can play" Arizona smiled sweetly.

"Well if I can convince Karev or Avery to clear me." Callie said sadly.

"Don't you worry about that. I will take care of it." Arizona kissed the brunette tenderly on plump lips before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" The Latina questioned.

"To make sure my baby plays tomorrow." The blonde flashed a mega-watt dimpled grin.

"I love you." Callie gushed.

"Because I'm hot…oh and awesome." Arizona giggled as she left Callie's room.

**YAYY AN UPDATE…I THINK I JUST GOT OUT OF MY WRITERS BLOCK. I HAVE A LOT IN STORE FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTER, BASED ON YOUR SUGGESTIONS. THEN WE SHOULD BE COMING TO AN END. THANKS FOR READING. NOW MAKE MY DAY, WEEK, MONTH AND REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Arizona sat in the in the hospital lobby. Nerves ran fiercely throughout her veins. She was not good with authority figures. In fact she often was reduced to tears when facing them. Her father was a man whom ruled with a stern hand. The entire house hold was ups and busy at 5am even though school didn't start until 8am. This man reminded her a lot of her father, so to say she was nervous was an understatement.

"Thank you for meeting with me." She stood to attention as the man approached.

"I didn't have much choice did I?" The man said dryly.

Arizona nodded and forcibly swallowed a lump in her throat. "Coffee, sir?"

"No thank you. Look MS Robbins. My flight leaves in a hour and a half. I don't have much time so if you could please…"

"Of course, mind if we sit?" The blonde offered. She began once they were seated in the cold lobby. "I love her…"

"MS Robbins if…" The man interrupted not really wanting to hear it.

"I love your daughter. I'm so deeply in love with her. Furthermore, I protect the things I love. And I know in the past I have not been doing a very good job at that. I mean she's laid up in a hospital bed. But Mr. Torres I plan to do better. You have my word that I will do everything I can possibly do to protect your daughter. I might have failed her in the past, but she gave me another chance. Calliope is so caring, sweet, and beautiful inside and out. She has the most forgiving heart, which I'm positive I don't have to tell you that. Calliope is still everything you raised her to be, a strong, compassionate, intelligent woman. She never ceases to amaze me. I wish I was half the woman that she is now. She is a hard working woman. And she worked so incredibly hard to get to play in that game tomorrow. And I know there a risks. Dangerous life altering risks. But sir I believe this game will make everything she went through this past year worthwhile."

"Ms. Robbins why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help. I know you don't agree with many of her choices but sir she needs your help. I know you don't approve and maybe not even like me but you are a man of great power and respect. People like you…and I know with you backing her up Calliope will be able to achieve it." Arizona pleaded.

"She lets you call her Calliope?" Carlos inquired.

"Yes sir she does." The blonde grinned.

"You must be really special to my Calliope then."

"I'd like to believe I am."

"Look Ms. Robbins…"

"Please. Calliope is every bit of the woman you raised her to be, if not stronger. She needs this. And she needs you.

(The following morning)

"Ugh thank god I'm finally getting out of this prison!" Callie exclaimed as she signed the release forms. "What time is it?" Callie asked her older sister.

The other Latina reached for her IPhone 5. "A quarter until twelve."

Callie sighed and looked towards the door.

"Still haven't seen your girl yet?" Aria inquired.

"Not since she left yesterday. She's usually here around nine." Callie replied as she thought about the last conversation between the two.

"Well she did say she had some business to take care of when I passed her in the hall." Aria informed. When Callie nodded disappointedly she decided to change the subject. "So, what do you say we get some real food in you baby sis. Then we can go shopping just like old times." The Latina was optimistic.

"I don't know Aria, I'm not really feeling up to it. I'd rather get something to eat and just go home."

"Come on Cal, you haven't been outside in days. Let's hit the streets!" Aria insisted.

"Aria…" Callie argued.

"Ooh we can even get mani-pedis' I know how much you love to get those hooves you call feet rubbed." Aria smirked with excitement.

"Whatever big foot. I do love pedicures, okay we can go." The Latina agreed after laughing at her sister's antics.

"Great! There's this new color I've been dying to try out. Wait, who are calling big foot!?"

(At the spa)

"Oh my gosh Cal! When is the last time you got a pedicure?" Aria grimaced when lady pulled out what looked like a cheese grater and began scrubbing at Callie's feet.

"Ssh! I've been busy okay!" Callie whispered, feeling embarrassed by her older sister's outburst.

"Busy doing what? Walking on hot coal or using those things as sand paper." The slightly older Latina scowled.

"You know I've been thinking about taking a ski trip. But I don't have any skis." Callie continued when Aria gave her a "well buy some" look. "Oh you know what never mind. I'll just borrow a pair of your shoes." Callie smiled proudly as a shocked expression graced her sister's face.

Just then the pedicure lady began choking then got up.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked the small woman.

"Yes. Fine" The Asian lady nodded while placing a surgical mask over face.

"Wow Cal, you are so embarrassing." Aria shook her head when the Asian woman put on gloves, surgical mask, and safety goggles before continuing her work on the Latina's foot.

Callie rolled her eyes and went to reply but was interrupted by her phone beeping indicating a new text. Pulling out her phone a megawatt grin made its appearance.

_**Arizona: Hey baby**_

"I like her." Aria informed.

"Who do you like?" Callie questioned as she quickly typed her reply

_**Callie: Hey babe! I missed you :(**_

"Arizona. I have never seen you smile like that. Not even when daddy bought the hideous old blue car you begged for."

_**Arizona: I know I miss you too. I'm sorry I missed you today.**_

"That Thunderbird is a classic…She makes me so happy Aria."

"I can see that. Even when you talk about her your face gets this gorgeous glow."

_**Callie: Wyd? I can't wait to see you.**_

_**Arizona: Sooner than you think. What are you doing later.**_

"Where is the light of your life anyway?" Aria questioned.

Callie couldn't help but smile at Aria's description. The blonde was indeed the 'light of her life' when she think about all the smiles and happy times during the better part of the year. Each and every part includes; angelic blonde hair, deep bright blue eyes, and adorable dimples.

"Probably getting ready for the big game" Callie sighed.

_**Callie: Probably just watch some TV.**_

_**Arizona: you could come to the game. Spend some time with me :)**_

"Oh well we're going to have a lot more fun than watching people slide in the dirt and swing a stick." Aria tried and failed to cheer her sister up.

_**Callie: Idk**_

"Yeah." Callie said.

_**Arizona: come on. Besides I have a surprise for you. And I know how much you love surprises.**_

_**Callie: Well I guess I can drop by. Since a surprise is involved.**_

"Yeah and your cute friend Mark can come to get drunk with us!" Aria practically drooled at the mention of the sexy man she recently met during a hospital visit.

_**Arizona: is that the only reason :(**_

"Aria I'm still on medication I can't drink. Besides Arizona just convinced me to go to the game."

_**Callie: Of course not ;) **_

_**Arizona: Better not. I'll see you in a few baby.**_

"Mark will be there too…" Callie added when she noticed the unimpressed look on Aria's face.

"Oh well that's all you had to say!"

Callie laughed. "I missed you!"

"How could you not. Now about that Mark Sloan. I want all the details."

**AH SO THERE'S A FILLER BEFORE WE GET TO THE GOOOOOOOD STUFF! WHAT DID YOU THINK? LET ME HAVE IT. I PROMISE I CAN TAKE THE GOOD, BAD, AND THE UGLIEST….UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	16. Chapter 16

Pulling up to the softball field, hearing the crunch of the tires and the weight of the car shuffling the rocks was something that was dearly missed. That sound signified a start of the love affair. To Callie Torres, the adrenalin you get winding up her arm, running bases or the sound of metal impact was almost better than sex, almost.

"Whoa there are a lot of people here." Aria stated as she parked her range rover.

"It's the championship game Aria, of course there is a lot of people." Callie grumbled as she looked at the opposing team's charter bus.

"It's a bunch of girls playing in the dirt; I didn't think it would have a large outcome. Besides you're not playing so…"

"Let's just go see Arizona then we can leave." Callie rolled her brown eyes and headed towards the field house.

They quickly made their way across the parking lot to the small building. "Yo Torres!" The voice of non-other than Mark Sloan stopped the Latina short of pulling the door open.

"Hey Mark." Callie greeted her friend.

"Good to see you up and moving again." He hugged his friend before turning towards the woman who looked very similar to the pitcher. "Marcus Sloan, Callie's friend and short stop on the baseball team." He flashed a flirtatious grin.

"Mark this is my older sister Aria. You two keep each other company while I go see Arizona." They just stared at each other with sexy eyes, and Callie was definitely not going to stick around for that.

The brunette opened the door and headed down the long dull light hall toward the locker room. Pitcher, plaques, trophies, newspaper articles seat proudly in glass casing that stood along just about every foot of the wall with bright spot lights shining down on them. She walked the halls many times before not knowing that each would get closer to her lasts. She would never take anything she loved or even enjoyed for that matter for granted ever again.

As she neared the door labeled 'softball locker room' the infamous sound of the team breaking out a pregame pep talk with an ego busting chant of their own pierced the Latina's ears. Boy has she missed this, the game, the team, the adrenaline, all of it. Callie laughed bitterly at how she even missed the taste of dirt after sliding into home plate safely. She briefly wondered was this it for her. Sure she'd known her circumstances were strictly temporary and she would be able to play indefinitely next season, however she just can't shake the thought that maybe this isn't for her. Maybe bad things kept happening to her for a reason and she should just take the hint and go back to Miami like her parents wanted.

Sneakers squeaking at a rapid pace against the marble floor brought Callie from her thoughts. Immediately she tried to wipe any remains of tears she had previously been unaware of until now.

"Calliope, I was just texting you" Arizona looked up from her phone and smiled sweetly. A smile that quickly faltered when she seen Callie's beautiful brown eyes rimed red. "Are you okay?" That was a stupid question she knew it was. Callie sniffled and stood up straighter, seemingly trying to will herself to suck it up. Arizona could tell Callie was struggling with her emotions and she wanted nothing more than to take that pain away as well as any to come. "Hey, hey come here." The dimpled woman softly demanded. The Latina swallowed a lump in her throat but made no move. So Arizona took two full strides before pulling Callie into her arms. That was all it took for the brunette to break down completely. Teddy opened the door and was quickly shooed away along with the rest of the team.

After a few minutes of sobbing and soaking Arizona's polo team shirt, Callie began to calm down. "I can't breathe." Callie informed

"Yeah, effects of crying." Arizona agreed sadly.

"Not literally. This is too much." The Latina sniffled.

"I'm sorry"

"Trials and tribulations. My mother always said that God will not give you more than you can handle." Arizona just kept rubbing soothing circles on the Latina's back without a word. "But this is just too much. I can't. I feel like I'm drowning, every time I swim towards shallow water another tidal wave pulls me back out to sea and I can't find a way to get around it. I can't." Callie's voice broke as she fought another stream of tears.

"You can."

"I can't. I think I need to look at a bigger picture you know. Maybe this is all happening for a reason. Maybe this is a sign that I should go back to Miami and take over my father's business you know."

"No I don't know." Arizona stated dryly as she pulled away to look into deep brown eyes. "You can't just give up on your dreams just because it gets hard. I know you. You Calliope Torres are stronger than that. You are strong enough to survive these trials and tribulations or whatever this is. You are going to put that jersey back on and you are going to finish school and become the best orthopedic surgeon in the entire country. I believe in you."

"Arizona…"

"Come with me. I want to show you something." Arizona grabbed Callie's soft hand and pulled her towards the now abandoned locker room.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They left a little while ago." The blue eyed woman shrugged as she searched for something in her locker.

"Oh." Callie dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Baby come here" Arizona pleaded as she began to put a code in to unlock Callie's locker.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked. She didn't want to see her things that she wouldn't be able to use today.

"I told you I have a surprise for you." The blonde flashed her perfect set of teeth and dimples.

Now curious Callie walked over just in time for Arizona to open her locker. Her uniform had been cleaned and pressed and carefully hung. Her cleats had been cleaned and seat neatly in the corner. Her glove sat proudly next to them but what really caught her eye was her old lucky glove from t-ball lying gracefully on hand written letter. She gave Arizona a questioning look before opening the letter.

_-You used to never play without your lucky glove, even if it was a harmless game of catch. You are strong and fearless Calliope. Luck is just a word used to downplay talent. You are extraordinary. You've never needed luck. _

_ Strike em' out._

_ -love Daddy._

Arizona couldn't help but smile as Callie read the note from her father. Her heart couldn't help but flutter as the first genuine smile in while graced plump lips. "Everyone believes in you Calliope. I think it's time for you to believe in yourself again."

"What-"perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I think that your cue to put on the jersey Calliope." Arizona giggled.

"But I'm not cleared."

"You are." The blonde grinned.

"But how?" Callie racked her brain for answers

"As I'm sure you know, your father is a powerful man."

"This is dangerous." Callie reasoned.

"Yes. But the risk of you missing something you worked so hard for is also dangerous."

"I can play" The Latina finally coincided.

"Not the full game, there will be lots of breaks and extra precautions but yes, you can play." Arizona squealed when the brunette lurched forward and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Good to see you're excited" The dimpled woman giggled.

"Are you kidding this is the best news I've heard!" Callie exclaimed before placing a passionate kiss on her girlfriend.

"You think you still got it." Arizona teased.

"Pshh I'm a rockstar." Callie puffed her chest out and kissed her again.

"Yes you are. I love you" This was the Callie that she fell in love with. Arizona would literally lay her life down to ensure the smile on her girlfriends face right now made an appearance at least once a day for the rest of their lives.

"I love you too. Thank you so much."

"Thank me by winning the game. Which is about to start in twenty minutes so get changed and I'll meet you out there." Arizona gave Callie one more kiss before heading towards the exit.

"Tonight after we win, I will thank you in a much sexier way!" Callie called after her.

She got dressed and set on the bench to reflect and get ready for the big game. _Thank you_. She whispered looking up to the heavens above. Looking at battered clock on the wall she realized there were a little less than ten minutes before the national anthem and first pitch.

"I better call Aria and let her know we won't be leaving after all. I'm sure she won't mind, she's probably somewhere with Mark right now doing god knows what." Callie grimaced as at the comment she thought out loud. Tying her cleats she walked out the back exit and dialed Aria's number.

"Shit!" she exclaimed realizing she forgot her game glove. Trying to catch the door she drop her phone in the asphalt. "Great" The Latina grumbled as the door slammed shut. She bent over to pick up her cell phone before making her way to the front entrance.

"And where the fuck do you think you are doing?" Disdain and hatred laced the voice of Joanne.

Callie stood up immediately with her phone in her hand. "Joanne?" With the oversized black hoodie and baseball cap, her face was hard to make out. But that voice. That voice was one Callie would never forget. "Wha- What are you doing here?"

"I heard they were going to let you play. I had to come see for myself. So are you?" Joanne retorted bitterly.

Callie could feel her heart beat at an unhealthy pace; she could hear the blood pumping in her ears. And in her hand she can here Aria answering her phone. "I am Joanne".

"Wrong motherfucking answer bitch." Joanne began to close the distance between the two.

As she stepped from the sunlight closer to the building something gleamed in the light.

A knife.

**FINALLY! I UPDATE THIS STORY AFTER 2WHOLE MONTHS AND THEN I LEAVE YOU ALL HOT AND BOTHERED. SHOULD I BE FEARFUL? O_o …ANYWAY THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT. AND IF SCHOOL CAN GET OFF MY BACK FOR ONE DAY I COULD HAVE IT TO YOU ASAP! LAY IT ON ME! THE GOOD, BAD, HIDEOUS. WHAT DID/DO YOU THINK?**


	17. Chapter 17

(Callie's POV)

Fight or flight? The fight-or-flight response is also known as the acute stress response. Essentially, the response prepares the body to either fight or flee the threat. Then there is always the third option of falling into fetal position waiting for the threat to either complete its mission or abort it. Neither of the three were my reaction. When I see that knife shining proudly in the sunlight, fight or flight was not my response. No it was more like a deer in the headlights response. Option four. Fear, shock and regret sprinted throughout my muscles, freezing me into place. I couldn't think or breathe, let alone react. That fight or flight bullshit they had forced into my brain during undergrad psychology was not working. She had me right where she wanted. And here I was doing nothing but waiting for her to take everything away from me.

"You stupid bitch. You really think I'm just going to allow you to walk out there and take my spot. This is my life!" She screamed. "I am the Captain, the pitcher. You're just a carbon copy. You took my spot and my girlfriend." She was close enough that I could smell the harsh odor of whiskey on her breath as she screamed in my face.

"You're wrong Joanne. I am the pitcher, and Arizona is my girlfriend, she loves me and vice versa" I boldly stated. Feeling a little surer of myself as she swayed on her feet slightly. Wrong move. Joanne forcefully shoved me into the brick wall behind me, knocking the back of my head into it in turn.

A sick grin grew on her face when I gasped in pain. "That might be so _Calliope. _But after you die. I will love her over and over again." She yanked ponytail and whispered in my ear.

"Fuck you" I gritted my teeth.

"Haha wrong again bitch." She laughed bitterly before ringing in my ear replaced any noise. That had to been the hardest I've ever been hit. Now I know Joanne has lost all sanity and will not hesitate to use that sharp piece of metal to end my life. I just hope Aria heard her and is getting help before it is too late.

As if my prayers have been answered the sound two set of feet shuffling towards us spurred Joanne into further action. Before I knew what happened she had a vise grip on my hair forcing my head up and the knife on my neck.

"Fuck" I cried out as she pierced my skin, not enough to do any real damage but still I can feel blood trickle down.

"Oh my god! Callie!" Aria squealed as she and Mark rounded the corner.

"You fucking bitch!" Mark stepped towards us.

"Easy there Marky. I'd suggest you stay back if you don't want the coroner sewing her head back on." Joanne warned.

I had never seen Mark this angry, a vein I never noticed before protruded from is forehead and neck, and he was an unnaturally shade of red. Aria on the other hand was pale and had the deer in headlights look that I had a few minutes prior.

"Aria goes get help." Mark instructed. Aria nodded blindly and ran back the direction they'd came from.

"Look Joanne whatever it is you want. We can help you." Mark tried to reason as he took another step forward.

"Hey take another fucking step and I kill this filthy slut!" Joanne screamed and yanked my hair once more causing Mark to freeze his position. "What I want is my life back!"

"Joanne I..." I started but was quickly cut off with another yank of my hair.

"I didn't ask your damn opinion." She retorted. "Now Marky if you would be so kindly to leave us be, so that we could have a little girl talk."

Aria ran back to Mark, mascara smeared and all. And whispered something in his ear that neither I nor Joanne could make out.

"Joanne. Let her go. The authorities are on their way. You could still get your life back if you stop now." Mark said

"No fuck that! I came here to get my life back and take hers. I'm not leaving until I do both." Joanne began to back us up. "I suggest you try not to stop me or she won't be the only one."

"Mark!" I cried as she pressed the knife firmer to my throat and moved us away from my sister and friend. "Help Mark!"

"Shut up!" Joanne demanded.

(Arizona's POV)

Where is Callie? The game starts in 8 minutes and they still have to do her welcome back opener. It doesn't take that long to get dressed. I looked around for any sign of my beautiful girlfriend.

"Aria?" I questioned when Calliope's older sister came running towards me with mascara smeared down her face. Hell last I seen she and Mark Sloan were making out like horny teenagers near the training room.

"It's Callie" She cried. My heart dropped to pit of my stomach.

My heart dropped to pit of my stomach. "What happened?"

"Joanne..." That was all she had to say before I sprinting off in the direction I left Calliope.

(Aria's POV)

I watched helplessly as this psyco bitch began dragging my baby sister further from us. How can I be so helpless? I am disgusted with myself. Big sisters are supposed to protect and guide and here I am failing miserably I can't let her be taken away from me. I went to get Arizona she told me to call the police and then she went around the building to try to get Callie away from Joanne. I just hope she makes it in time

(Mark's POV)

My heart broke for my best friend. She cried out for my help. God I want so bad to snap Joanne's neck right now, but I know if I make any advances on her she would surely end Cal's life right in front of our eyes. And I cannot let that happen. So how am I going to help her? Stand here and wait for Arizona to show up so we can take her down.

(Arizona's Pov)

My beautiful Calliope is being drug literally by her hair across the asphalt. It pains my heart to see the tears cascade down her beautiful face as she fears for her life. A fear that when she gets close enough I will relive. I stand peeking around the corner as Joanne backs away from Mark cursing and threating as Callie pleads for his help. Joanne steps on a particular larger rock which causes her to falter a little this was my perfect chance.

(Callie POV)

I don't know how it happened, but the hold Joanne had on my ponytail faltered a little before I was being pulled forcefully onto the harsh asphalt. Instinctively I curled up into the tightest ball I could muster and prepared for the worst. As I await my fate I close my eyes, block out everything and think. Think about gorgeous blue eyes that I would never get to lose myself in again. I think about perfect deep dimples paired with the brightest smile I ever seen that I wouldn't get to kiss again. I think about the amazing body that I wouldn't get hold in my arms. I think about strong arms that hold me and keep me safe at night that I would miss out on. I think about the love of my life. Ironic how easy it is to admit to myself that now, that I want grow old and grey with her. I want forever, rings, kids, grandkids. This is not how our story ends. We are supposed to die old women hand in hand peacefully like Portia and Andrew in the movie Bicentennial Man. But yet again here I am being punished for loving her, I wouldn't change anything though. I would love her to the moon and back. If someone was holding a gun to my head saying if I love her then they would blow me away. Well I'd say my peace and shout to the roof tops 'Arizona Robbins is the Love of my life'. Nothing can ever stop me from loving her. Not even death. I only hope she knows that.

(Arizona POV)

When I see Joanne stumble on that rock I take my chance. I run full speed towards my ex-girlfriend and just throw my entire body on top of her. The force and weight successfully knocked Joanne down and the knife out of her hand but close by. I see my Calliope hit the Asphalt and immediately curl into a fetal position, this only fuels my anger. Joanne looks in shock with wide eyes and I punch her right in them. She falls flat on her back and clutches her face. I take that as a chance to check on Calliope. I kneel next to her and place a gentle hand on her trembling form.

"Calliope. Sweetie you're okay. I've got you" I try sooth her, but get nothing. When I move to pick her up I notice Joanne rolling over reaching for her knife.

I stand up cock my leg back and kick her side with as hard as I can. She screams and grips the, I'm sure already bruising spot. I guess those all those years playing kickball at school really paid off. Picking up the knife I toss it to Mark and turn back to Callie.

"Ugh Bitch! I'm going to finish the job and fucking kill you and your slut beaner girlfriend." Joanne growled in pain and hatred.

Yep I lost it.

(Callie's POV)

Someone shaking me and tugging on my wrists pulled me out of my inner thoughts.

"Cal, you have to get up! Get up Callie!"

I open my eyes in confusion. "I'm alive?" It barely came out as a whisper.

"Yes sweetie, you safe now."

I searched deep brown eyes much like mine for the truth. I found relief in them and I couldn't help but feel it too.

"Thank you." I look up to the heavens and hug my sister tightly.

"That's enough!" I hear my best friends yell. I look to see the fuss. What I find scares me and warms my heart at the same time.

"Robbins!" Mark grabs her flailing wrists and pulls her up. Arizona is not to be underestimated. She snatches her arm back pushes Mark roughly then straddles Joanne once more and began to punch her into oblivion.

Fearing the worst, I decided to stop my girlfriend from killing her. Even if she deserves the worst, I will not wish death on anyone.

"She's gone crazy…" Mark informed me with wide eyes.

"Arizona baby that's enough. It's okay to stop now" Nothing, I watch as the blonde use Joanne's face as target practice. So much so that Joanne stop fighting back while her body begins to turn limp.

(Arizona POV)

I was taught to hit hard. Hit hard enough that you only have to hit once. My one hit, was dozens of hits ago and I can't seem to control myself. All the pain that Callie and I have endured during our relationship came boiling back to the surface. And all I want to do is release all my frustrations. I fell someone lift me off of Joanne but I quickly free myself and continue my therapy.

I don't know how many times I hit her; I lost count a long time ago. A voice in the back of my mind tells me to stop when I see Joanne began to lose consciousness, but of course my fist keep connecting. Why should I stop? She never did. This pathetic excuse for a human being continues to try and ruing my life. And take the love of my life from this world. Fuck that, I'm not stopping.

(Callie POV)

The expression on my love's face is one that I hoped to never see. So much anger, pain, frustrations contorted her beautiful features. I don't like it. I know she's doing it for me, for us. But I can't bear to see her like this. It breaks my heart.

"Arizona stop!" I grab her upper arm to try and pull her away.

(Arizona POV)

I'm not fucking going to stop. Is all I can think when I feel another hand grabbing my arm. Swiftly I snatch my arm and turn to give whoever is touching me a piece of my mind.

Only when I see soulful brown eyes married with huge tears that the anger that was roaring inside me subsided.

"Calliope…" I whisper and hug her.

**THE END—JUST KIDDING I HAD TO SPILT THIS LAST CHAPTER INTO TWO. WE WILL DEAL WITH JOANNE SOON ENOUGH. TIL THEN, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, OR WANT TO HAPPEN. WHO KNOWS MAYBE YOU CAN HELP OVERCOME MY WRITER BLOCKS. THANKS FOR READING!**


	18. Chapter 18

(General POV)

"I'm so sorry Calliope." Arizona cried into the Latina's shoulder. "I love you"

Callie pressed her soft lips to the blonde's. "I love you too." She said once they parted. "So freaking much" She hugged her again.

"Whoa Blondie. You tackled the bitch like the water boy. Who knew you had it in you!" Mark interrupted.

"Not now Mark." Callie warned.

"Are you hurt?" Mark questioned.

"No, I'm fine. Just shaken up a bit." She looked towards the still body of Joanne. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Aria called the Authorities." He informed.

Callie nodded absent minded as she watched her older sister stalk towards Joanne.

"That's for my sister bitch! Torres for life!" Aria exclaimed after she kicked Joanne's unmoving leg.

"Feel better?" Callie shook her head when her sister returned to the group.

"So much better." Aria beamed. "That's her over there ma'am." The older Latina informed the officer that just rounded the corner.

"Thanks. We will take it from here ma'am. Also we need to take you all to the station for your statements." The officer informed.

"Okay right after my baby sister's big game".

"This is a serious matter it would be beneficial-"

"They need here out there. We will be at the station tonight." Aria dismissed using her Torres professionalism.

"Of course MS…"

"Aria Torres, of Paradise Torres hotel and spa."

Of course Ms. Torres. I'll see you all later."

"Thanks misses officer." Mark voice dropped a couple of octaves. "How about after we've given our statements you put those handcuffs to good use." He gently placed his hand on the small of her back.

She quickly countered and before anyone could blink the confident officer had the young man in a wrist lock. Smirking at the shock look on his face she softly replied. "Or, I could just break your wrist and three different pieces and save me the trouble."

"Officer feisty. That could come in handy in my bedroom, or yours which ever you'd prefer." Mark attempted to keep his macho reputation up.

Rolling her cool grey eyes the officer added a little more pressure causing Mark to grunt in pain. "Well your persistence won't do you any good in the pen."

Aria rolled her eyes as the couple giggled at their friend continuously hitting on the officer who made it painfully obvious, literally, that she wasn't into it. This light hearted moment was exactly what the young couple needed. However Mark caused the momentary distraction, which was exactly what the venomous woman behind them needed as well.

Joanne quietly got up from her place and tip toed towards them.

"Mark leave the woman alone and let her do her job." Aria scolded.

"What it's not my fault? She's hot!"

The asphalt crunching under feet went unnoticed. Finally getting close enough behind the Latina she raises the knife.

"Look. I'm not interested being your flavor of the month." The officer gritted her teeth. She was done with being the hot kinky policewoman of the night.

"See Mark she doesn't want you." Arizona giggled.

The voice made her look their way but the gleam of the knife made her push Mark away, and retrieve her gun. "Freeze!" Joanne stopped in her tracks but did not lower the knife. "Drop your weapon." Nothing happened.

Arizona and Callie slowly turned around. Only being able to turn 90 degrees before Joanne decided her next move.

Joanne looked at the pale face of the Latina and it only fueled her anger. She lunged forward with the knife in two hands. Callie closed her eyes and waited for the metal to pierce her flesh. Instead she heard a loud bang, felt and heard something whisk by her right ear. Brown eyes opened in confusion.

No one spoke or moved a muscle for a few seconds.

When Callie looked down what she saw would forever be engraved into her brain. Strong arms hugged her waist and began to pull her away.

"Calliope lets go sweaty. You don't need to see this." The brunette didn't move her feet. "Calliope. Baby the game already started." Callie nodded numbly and allowed her girlfriend to pull her away.

Aria, Mark, Callie, and Arizona all headed towards the softball field, leaving behind months of pain and agony. Leaving behind the body of Joanne with a bullet in her head. Together they headed towards a future.

(20min Later)

"Torres you're in" Bailey announced in the dugout.

Callie gathered her lucky glove and began her journey towards the pitcher mound. As she took her first step on the field she felt at home. Taking a deep breath the brown eyed woman wound up her arm and let loose. 'Ball'. Shaking her head in frustration Callie prepared her next throw. 'Ball'. The Latina hung her head in defeat, ready to give up.

"Hey off the field!" The empire called.

Callie looked up and saw her GA running towards her, finally stopping directly in front of her. Blue eyes looked deeply into brown. "Baby you've got this. Just block out everything that just happened. It's just you and me out there. We have a shot to win this thing. I believe in you. No pressure I love you." The blonde leaned in and kissed plump lips. She felt all her worries wash away. Right now it was just her and her 1st and 2nd love. Nodding her pitch she let the ball fly. 'Strike'. Callie smiled brightly and whispered to herself. "Mama's got her groove back."

(Epilogue)

"….so cheers to Arizona and Callie! May married life be everything you've thought it would be? I love you both." Mark wrapped up his toast as best man. Callie stood from her place at the wedding party table and hugged her best friend tightly.

"That was very sweet Mark." Aria spoke in the microphone that stood on the far right stage. "Callie, you and Arizona have come a long way. I am a testimate to that. Who would've thought that 5 years later you two would be tying the knot? Even Mark married the policewoman; glad you could make it Emily. Anyway I love you both to the moon and back, Arizona like another sister. So my wedding gift to you is an all-expense paid vacation to Spain. You can go anytime you want; I'd even watch the kids for you, whenever you decided to make me the cool Aunt. And you all know how nervous I get when I'm left alone with children. So to say I'm extending an olive branch here is far beyond an understatement". Callie cleared her throat loudly to remind Aria to stay on track. "So enough about me. A chosen few of us know that my sister Callie has a very special hidden talent, one that I think Arizona have, and will appreciate very much. Callie come up here and revel it."

Callie walked smoothly and confidently to the mic. "I uh used to write songs in my room or whenever I felt like it. It's something I haven't done in years. But as I was sitting down one night writing my vowels the time just prevented itself. I went to my friends in home recording studio and put it all together. So Arizona my, love, my everything, this is for you. Que music."

Music began playing in the speakers surrounding the venue. And Callie's strong, angelic voice filled the room.

_**These lips**_

_**Can't wait to taste your skin… lady uh-ooh**_

_**And these eyes**_

_**Can't wait to see your grin… ooh ooh baby**_

_**Just let my love **_

_**Let my love adorn you…please baby**_

_**And you gotta know**_

_**You got to know**_

_**You know that I adore you…yeah baby**_

Callie took the blonde's hand and guided her towards the dance floor, for their first dance as wife and wife.

_**Baby these fists…uh**_

_**Will always protect ya…lady**_

_**And this mind**_

_**Ooh will never neglect you…yeah baby**_

_**And if they try to break us down**_

_**Don't let that effect us…noo no baby**_

Callie pulled her new wife close to her body and swayed back and forth.

_**You just gotta let my love **_

_**Let my love**_

_**Let my love adorn you**_

_**Ahh le-le-le-let it just adorn you**_

_**You gotta know**_

_**You got to know**_

_**Know that I adore you**_

_**Just that sugar**_

Callie sighed and content as Arizona whispered 'I love you' into her ear.

_**Let my love adorn you baby**_

_**Don't you ever**_

_**Don't you let no one tell you different…baby**_

_**I'll always adore you**_

_**You gotta know**_

_**You got to know, know, know, that.**_

Callie kissed the smooth dimpled cheek as she began to sing to her. Allowing her breath to ghost the silky flesh of Arizona's ear.

_**The same way that stars adorn the skies…now look up sugar**_

_**The same way that my whole worlds' in your eyes…and it's time now**_

_**Just let**_

_**Let my love…oooh baby**_

_**Let, let, let it just adorn**_

_**You gotta know baby**_

_**Oh you got to know**_

_**That I adore you**_

_**Oh love ain't never looked so good on ya**_

_**Oh put it on baby**_

_**Let my love adorn…you**_

Arizona loved the sweet melody of the brunette's voice, almost as much as she loved the woman who owned it. The guests clapped softly and eagerly. "That was beautiful Calliope. I do adore you too you know."

"Mhm I do. I love you Arizona Torres."

**THE END. I HOPE YALL HAD AS MUCH FUN WITH THIS STORY AS I DID WRITING IT. THE SONG CALLIE SINGS IS (ADORN-BY MIGUEL). FEEDBACK IS DEFINITELY WELCOMED.**


End file.
